


Bully

by MissAllySwan



Category: Wizards vs Aliens
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Drama, Bullying, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dyslexia, Elementary School, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Katie Lord - Freeform, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Quinn Christopher - Freeform, School, Tom Clarke and Benny Sherwood, Verbal Humiliation, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Benny was not going to become target of the bullies of his new school. So, he ended up becoming the very thing he hated by bullying Tom Clarke. How far will Benny go with it? And how much will Tom be able to take?
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Benny’s POV

My family had just moved here. I was going to be the new kid at school. I knew, from the last time, that it sucked being the new kid. But this time, I promised myself it would be different. It would not be like the last time. I was not going to be labeled: Benny Sherwood, the geek.

_But what happened with Tom Clarke, that wasn’t the person I wanted to be._

Tom’s POV

It all started the day I returned to school after mum died. I didn’t want to go to school, but my dad made me. I hated school. I hated it even when she was alive; without her made it even harder. I felt stupid. I wasn’t smart enough and it was always so hard.

_I knew nothing at school would be the same again, but I didn’t expect Benny Sherwood to make it a living hell for me._


	2. The First Day - Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's perspective of his first day back at school since the death of his mother.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens or any of its characters. Anything you may recognize belongs to CBBC, Russell T. Davies, and Phil Ford.**

* * *

Tom’s POV

I was sitting in the passenger seat of the car as dad drove me to school. I slumped in my seat as we continued to get closer to the school. If I were to say I was dreading today, that would have been an understatement. On a normal day, I would have dreaded school because of how much I just hated school. But today, I knew it was going to be worse. School had just started back since winter holiday and I haven’t been to school in months since my mum died. I knew once I walked in everyone was going to try and ask me how I’ve been or how I’ve been holding up. I knew I would answer that I was fine and everything; tell them what they wanted to hear. Though the truth it was that I was barely holding up.

“We’re here.” Dad announced as he parked in the school parking lot and I slumped even further in my seat. “Hey, Tom, you know it won’t be that bad.” I didn’t respond. He didn’t know how hard school was for me on a regular basis. I may have friends, but that didn’t mean school was that much better. “You’ll feel better when you see your friends.”

“Yeah, when they tell me how sorry they are.” I replied sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

“Tom—“

“Dad, I don’t want to go.” I told him. “I don’t want to hear about how sorry they are for me. I don’t want them to ask all about what happened.” I didn’t want their pity. If anything, I wanted them to just treat me like normal but I knew that wouldn’t happen; not now.

“Well if they ask, you can politely tell them that you don’t want to talk about it.” Dad put his hand on my shoulder and flinched. He pulled it back.

“I don’t want to go.” I protested again in hopes he would just take me home.

“Look, you have to go to school eventually.” And of course it wouldn’t work. He thought I had missed enough time as it was. “I know it’s hard, but I promise you it will be okay; it will get easier.”

“How?” I didn’t believe that. I didn’t how going into school today could make losing mum easier. And it certainly wouldn’t bring her back. Nothing would change in regards to that.

“It just will take time.” Dad sighed. “I know that isn’t making you feel any better but…” He was right about that; it wasn’t. “Tom, come here.” I looked at him and then he wrapped an arm around me. I accepted the hug. “Tell you what, at least stay for half a day? And if it’s really that bad, you can have the school call me and I’ll pick you up.” Dad offered.

“Really?” I asked. He rarely ever let me out of school early. Even for doctor’s appointments. “You mean it?”

“Yeah.” Dad nodded. “But I want you to try and at least stay half the day, alright?”

I nodded. I would take what I could get and at least that was something. I gave him a hug before leaving the car. “Bye dad.”

I took a breath, standing outside in front of the school building for a moment. After a few moments I then walked inside. I walked slowly down the hallway and tried to keep my head down. I knew there were at least a few people looking at me. I could hear some whispers. I couldn’t make it out what they were saying but I knew it had to be something about me or my mum being dead. I sped up, heading to my first class but then stopped at hearing someone calling my name.

“Tom?” I looked over and saw Katie. I smiled slightly as she gave me a hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too.” I replied. “It’s been a while.” I felt really weird. I knew it was going to feel strange coming back.

“How are you?” Katie asked. I could tell she was trying not to frown. “And how is your dad?”

“We’re doing okay.” That was a lie, but I wasn’t going to tell how much of a mess it’s been for the last few months. “If you don’t mind, can we not talk about it?” I decided it couldn’t hurt to take my dad’s advice; at least with Katie.

“Yeah, of course.” She nodded. “I’m sorry…”

“Just please don’t say that.” I didn’t want the pity. “I just want things to be normal.” Though I knew that was near impossible.

“Well it’s normal for friends to be concerned.” Katie pointed out and I sighed. I knew everyone would be worried. I had been out of school for months and my mum died. Of course they would be worried.

“I know, I just don’t want people to fuss over me or whatever.”

“He finally turned up!” I looked up and saw Quinn approaching. He gave me a high five as he stood in between me and Katie. “I almost didn’t think you would show up today.”

“I almost didn’t.” I admitted.

“We have football tryouts this week.” Quinn brought up and I smiled. I completely forgot all about that. “And Tom if you miss tryouts I will never forgive you because after you left our team was complete rubbish.”

“Oh, so you lot didn’t just miss me?” I teased and Quinn gave me a shove.

“As if!” He exclaimed. “Okay, maybe a little. Now don’t forget about tryouts this Friday.”

“I won’t.” I confirmed, though at the moment I just wanted to get through Monday; and now that seemed more doable.

The bell rang and then Quinn moved off into the classroom. I made my attempt to go in but Katie stopped me at the doorframe. “I think you may have to give up that wish of people fussing over you. Especially when football’s concerned.” I couldn’t help but laugh as I then followed her in and sat in the middle desk in the back of the classroom with Quinn. I took out one of my notebooks and then noticed as some kid looked right at us before sitting in the front row.

“Who’s that?” I asked.

“Some new kid.” Quinn shrugged. “I had to show him around.”

“You gave him a tour and you couldn’t even be bothered to learn his name?”

“I was more concerned with seeing my friend who dropped off the face of the planet.” Quinn playful put an arm around me and I rolled my eyes.

“Oh, you really did miss me?”

“For the sake of the team.” Quinn scoffed. “I don’t even like you.” I laughed, knowing fully well that it was a joke.

“Alright, alright, quiet!” The teacher came and then started writing on the board. I started drawing in my notebook as she wrote some quotes on the board.

“Bored already?” Quinn noticed I wasn’t taking notes.

“That handwriting, I can’t even read it.” I played it off. I always had to find a way to make or joke or give an excuse to why I didn’t take notes in class right away. It would be a nightmare if they ever wanted me to read out loud. But usually, they didn’t pick me, thanks to Quinn usually being the one to mess around; he was always the teacher’s first pick.

“Oh Tommy, do you find it inspirational?” Quinn teased. “They’re just those quotes she loves.”

“They could have something to do with the book we’re starting.” I pointed out, picking up the book she placed on our desk. Usually, it had something to do with lessons.

“Hey, keep it down back there!” The teacher scolded. “Alright, we’re going to begin reading the first chapter of Shiloh in class today. And since Mr. Christopher loves talking, he can read the first chapter out loud for us.”

“I was just telling Tom how much it sucked that he missed last term’s reading of Treasure Island.” Quinn attempted to get out of it. “It was brilliant!”

“Well hopefully you can find the same enthusiasm for this one as well.” The teacher responded. “Now read.” The teacher farrowed her brows and Quinn sighed. Realizing he couldn’t get out of it, he then opened the book so he could begin reading. I listened carefully as Quinn began reading the first few pages. It was easier for me to make mental notes and write down the important bits that I remembered later. It was easier than trying to go through the book and find them myself. That is what made homework so difficult when it came to English and Math. I struggled with reading and writing so it took me twice as long to do adequate work.

“Okay, now what were the important points in that chapter?” The teacher asked as she picked up a marker.

“I don’t even know and I just read it.” Quinn yawned and I had to resist an urge to laugh by covering my mouth.

The boy that had looked at us raised his hand. “Yes, um…” She didn’t seem to know his name because he was new.

“Benny.” He told her before giving her the answers and she wrote them on the board. He was the only one whom raised his hand and gave the teacher all the answers she was looking for.

“Glad to see someone was paying attention.” The teacher praised. “Thank you, Benny.”

“He’s a bit of a brain box.” I commented. Though I wouldn’t admit it out loud, I was a bit jealous. He seemed smart and I wished I could be smart. I hated being stupid.

“More of a geek if you ask me.” I nudged Quinn. That was rude and surely he probably could have heard that. I certainly wouldn’t want that to be me if people knew how badly I sucked at reading. “What? You said it.”

“No, I didn’t.” My intention wasn’t to be insulting.

“Oh are you a softy?”

“Can it.” I said it a bit louder than I intended to.

“Is there something you want to share with the class?” The teacher crossed her arms and walked over to where Quinn and I were sitting.

“I was just asking Quinn what it says on the board.” I attempted to cover.

“Oh, well if you’re having trouble seeing, you should move closer.” The teacher suggested.

“It’s the handwriting, really. No offense.”

“Front row, Mr. Clarke.” The teacher insisted. “Now.” I glanced at Quinn before grabbing my things and then moving to the empty seat next to Benny. I stared at the board and attempted to copy the notes, though being closer did not help. It actually made it more difficult to make an excuse for not being able to understand it. “Do you have the notes, Mr. Clarke?”

“Yes Miss.” I had most of them. There were some more but I knew that would take too long and I hoped that would satisfy the teacher enough where she would leave me alone.

“Great, and now Mr. Clarke maybe with the rest of our class time you’d like to get a head start on tonight’s homework.” I nodded. It would save me some time tonight if I had time now. “Read chapter 2…out loud for the class.” I blanched at the proposition.

“But miss, we’ve only got five minutes and I’d really like to do it all at once—it ruins the story if I start, stop, and then have to come back to it.” I had to get out of this somehow.

“I know you’ve been out of school a while now, but now you’re back and when I want someone to read, they _will_ read.” The teacher wasn’t letting up.

I gulped as I picked up the copy of the book and turned to the page where the second chapter started. My hands were shaking as I attempted to make out the first sentence. I really didn’t want to do this. “S-S-Sunbay Might…” I shut my eyes for a moment, knowing I had already messed up at the first two words. “Sunday-Night super is…m…whatever’s left… from moon…” I knew that couldn’t be right. “…from noon.”

“Can you read?” I looked over at Benny as I heard some people in class start to laugh. “No seriously, can you even read?” They laughed a bit louder and I bit my lip.

“Alright!” The teacher yelled. “Continue Tom.” _Do I really have to?_

“Miss, I don’t feel well…”

“Or you just can’t read something a six year old could.” Everyone laughed louder at his next comment and I bit down on my lip harder.

“Hey! That’s enough.” The teacher scolded. She then turned to me and sighed. “Go on to the nurse, Tom.” I didn’t hesitate to grab my things and rush out of the classroom, hearing the room fill with laughter as I left. Once I was out of there, I ran towards the nurse’s office, blinking back tears. _Now they all know I’m stupid._

“What’s wrong?” The nurse asked me when I got there.

“I don’t feel well.” I answered. My stomach hurt and I felt like I could throw up; and I meant that literally. After some convincing, she went to go call my dad to pick me up. I hoped he would come quickly. I needed to get out of here. _So much for having a good first day back._ I couldn’t even make it past the first class.

I waited impatiently and eventually dad came to the nurse’s station. “Tom?” I ran over to him and he hugged me. I held onto him tightly, also relieved no one could see me. “Is everything alright?”

“No, it’s not.” It had been a terrible first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are in fifth grade in this. I think I read Shiloh in third, but that was the only book in my closet that I knew could work as an in class novel. I had to fish it out while writing this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	3. The First Day - Benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny's perspective of his first day at his new school.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens or any of its characters. Except my OCs. Anything else you may recognize belongs to CBBC, Russell T. Davies, and Phil Ford.**

* * *

Benny’s POV

My mum dropped me off at school on my first day and she told me what to do, even though I already knew what to do. But I didn’t mind all that much. I was just relived she didn’t get out of the car, kiss me, or any of that muck. I knew that would be the icing on the cake and people would never forget it if they saw that. I went inside on my own and found my way to the office. I got my schedule and then they had another student show me around the school. His name was Quinn and I could tell he thought he was the coolest. He barely said anything to me. I doubted he even remembered what the woman in the office told him my name was; not that I cared if he remembered it. He seemed like the type would make an insulting nickname using it.

“What?”

“Huh?” I asked when I realized Quinn tried to ask me something.

“You weren’t even listening.” He shook his head. “Great. Why are they having me do this if you’re not even gonna pay attention.” He complained and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _I think I could manage reading the name off the classroom door myself, thanks._ I wanted to say that, but I didn’t.

“You can go. I can manage on my own.” I didn’t want to listen to his moaning.

“Great.” He left me outside the classroom that I needed to go into and I watched as he went over to this girl and another boy. I scoffed as I looked down at my paper schedule so they wouldn’t be able to realize I was looking. I thought that Quinn seemed like a jock. _What makes that lot cooler than everybody else?_

I went into the classroom when I heard the one start to go on about football. Definitely jocks. I looked around as the classroom began to fill up. I sighed, noticing the middle row desks were all taken. The only option for me would to sit in either the back or the front. I didn’t want to sit in the front, but I knew if I sat in the back I would have a hard time seeing the notes. Just because I wanted things to be different here, didn’t mean I was going to let my grades suffer. I sat down at an empty desk which left room for one other person to sit; I knew nobody would. I looked over when I noticed that boy Quinn and his friend sit a few rows behind me. I guess it’s better than having to sit next to them.

The lesson started and I wrote down what the teacher was jotting down on the white board, attempting to ignore what Quinn and the other boy were talking about behind me. _Figures, they didn’t care_. But I did because then I can get away from idiots like them in a couple of years. I resisted the urge to laugh when the teacher caught them and forced Quinn to read. I didn’t really pay attention. His voice was dry and uninteresting. I had read this book before so I didn’t need to pay too close attention. And then when the teacher started asking questions no one offered an answer. I sighed and reluctantly raised it to give the answers. Doing it once won’t draw attention to myself.

“Glad to see someone is paying attention.” The teacher commented and I sighed, regretting giving any answers. “Thank you, Benny.” Why did she have to say anything?

“He’s a bit of a brain box.” I heard someone say. I knew it had to be the boy sitting next to Quinn as he commented next.

“More of a geek if you ask me.” _You’re off to a great new start, Benny!_ And what made matters even worse is when the teacher forced the one boy to move next to me. I moved my stuff over as he made his way and sat down. I shook my head subtly. _What the hell made him and Quinn better than everyone else anyways?_ And then the teacher made him start reading the second chapter of the book and I rolled my eyes as he couldn’t even do take that seriously?

“Can you even read?” I didn’t even realize I had said it out loud at first. Not until he looked right at me. “No seriously, can you read?” I assumed he was trying to have a laugh. His friend had put up a fuss about reading as well so I figured he had to be messing around.

“Miss I don’t feel well…” The boy, Tom, tried to get out of it but the teacher wasn’t having it.

“Or you just can’t read something a six year old could.” I interjected and everyone started to laugh again as they did when I commented the first time. Then Tom left. He seemed not able to get out of there quick enough after that; that’s when I wondered if that hadn’t been a joke. _Wait, was that for real? Could he seriously not read?_ I kind of felt bad, but I didn’t know what to do now. Class was over and he was gone.

I walked out of class to go to my next one and then a girl approached me. She seemed familiar. I knew she must have been in that class as well. “What’s your problem?” She asked.

“Problem?” I was a bit confused.

“That was really rude what you said to Tom.” She said.

“Wasn’t it a joke?” I shrugged. “I mean, he’s gotta be able to read right?” Though, I wasn’t sure after seeing how he looked before he ran off.

“Even so, that didn’t make it right to say what you did.” The girl then walked off before I could say another word. I sighed. I honestly thought he was messing around and I honestly didn’t mean to say what I did; at first at least.

“Hey.” I noticed a different girl poke me on the back. She started to walk beside me as I continued on. I really hoped this wasn’t some other girl going to tell me I was being rude. _I think I got to message: It wasn’t cool._ Of course, that Tom would have tons of people coming to his defense; too bad I never had that. “Just ignore Katie.” It took me a moment to realize that must have been the girl that just ripped me a new one. “I couldn’t help but overhear. But anyways, everyone knows she has a crush on Tom Clarke, so of course she would take it personally.”

She kind of had a point; I hadn’t wanted to be rude. I had never done that before. “And what do you think?” I reluctantly asked. I was curious. I figured she must have an opinion on that matter if she came up to talk to me.

“Well, I think you showed him; he deserved it.” She admitted. “It’s people like him—those _jocks_ —that really irritate me. I’m trying to learn so I can do something with my life. They may be alright with flipping burgers for the rest of their lives but I’m not.” She went on and I honestly couldn’t argue more. I don’t know why they thought they owned the world because they could kick a ball around. I actually wanted to learn. “It was about time someone said something. People like Tom need to be taken down a peg or two.”

“I thought he was messing around.” But I could have been wrong.

“Of course he was, don’t be stupid!” It seemed she still thought that Tom had been messing around.

“He looked pretty upset.” I pointed out and that’s why I felt bad.

“Because you embarrassed him. Called him out for who he was.” She claimed. “You hurt his ego. But it was well deserved for that performance. I have a lot of studying to do and I don’t have time for idiotic antics.” I nodded. Maybe she was right. _Of course, that had to be true_! He probably wouldn’t have made it to fifth grade if he couldn’t read. Maybe he did get what he deserved.

“I’m Benny.”

“Ellie.” She told me. “I couldn’t help but notice that you have History next.” She observed. I gathered she caught view of my schedule while we were talking. “Fancy walking with me?” Was she for real? Did she like me? _Don’t jinx it, Benny!_

“Yeah, sure.” I nodded. “You wouldn’t happen to know where it is, would you?” I was still trying to figure this place out. Quinn had been no help at all.

“I figured this must be your first day.” Ellie nodded as we headed down the hallway together. “Well, I’d say you’re off to a good start.” She put an arm around me and I smiled slightly. It seemed my first day was going better than I had expected; the first good I’ve had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems Benny actually felt bad about his comments, until someone changed his mind. It won't be getting any easier for Tom. I forgot to mention last chapter that he is dyslexic in this story. Ellie is portrayed by Sarah Rayson.


	4. Worries Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident at school, Michael brings Tom home. Ursula tries to cheer Tom up and Michael worries about his son.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards vs Aliens. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Tom’s POV

Dad drove me home after getting me from the nurse. I didn’t speak the entire ride home. I didn’t feel like talking and dad seemed to get that; but I knew he would want to talk eventually. As soon as he parked the car, I didn’t hesitate to get out and run upstairs to my room. I threw my bag across the room and then plopped onto my bed. A few minutes later I heard my door open and I buried my head into my pillow.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Dad asked as he placed a hand on my back.

I shook my head, “Not really.”

“Well, I know something must have happened. You must’ve had only one class before they called me.” Dad was smart, but I didn’t want to talk about it. More importantly, I didn’t want him know about how stupid I was. If I explained, he would find out. I didn’t want to hear a speech on how it wasn’t true and that I just needed to try harder; I knew that wouldn’t matter. I knew I couldn’t tell him. “Come on, you can tell me.”

“I just felt sick is all.” I rolled over onto my side and looked up at him in a glance. I had been in the nurse so I had hoped he would accept that answer.

“Sick?” Dad put a hand on my forehead. “You don’t feel warm.” He didn’t seem to be buying into it like I had hoped. “Does your stomach hurt?” He asked and I nodded. It honestly did. After what I happened, I felt like I was going to literally be sick.

“Well I know the perfect remedy for that.” I looked up and gran came into the room with some tea. “I made your favorite.”

“Jazmine?” I asked and she nodded as she handed a small cup over to me. I smiled slightly before taking a sip. Sometimes tea was the only thing that could make me forget; and today was no different. “Thanks gran.”

“You know, your gramps always used to tell Helen as a little girl, there is nothing a cup of tea can’t solve.” I know mum liked the same kind of tea I liked. Sometimes I wondered if that’s what made me like it more. “And when that didn’t work…” She snapped her fingers and a biscuit appeared in her hand.

“Magic did?” I asked as I took the biscuit from her hand.

“That’s right.” Gran smiled and then ruffled my hair. “And maybe if you’re up to it later, I can show you the chamber. Would that cheer you up?” I smiled and nodded.

“Ursula…” My dad didn’t seem to like that idea.

“Oh Michael, I didn’t mean right now.” Gran shook her head. “He should rest a bit; he’s had a rough morning.”

“Please dad.” I looked up at him with pleading eyes. I had never been in the chamber before. At least as far as I can remember. And then maybe I could see some magic.

“Only if you’re feeling better.” I smiled again when he gave in. “And just this once.” I knew that both mum and dad had said that I wouldn’t get to learn more magic or see the chamber until I was older. I only knew enough to control my magic from sudden outbursts; and a few basic spells mum had taught me behind dad’s back. Though now with mum gone, I was starting to wonder if learning magic like her and gran would ever happen. If there was any opportunity to see something, I wanted to. It made me feel closer to her; and I knew that was something dad would never understand.

Dad stayed with me for a bit after I finished my tea. “Can gran show me the magic now?” I asked, eager to see some magic. Maybe I could pick up on an extra thing or two.

“You’re suddenly feeling better, huh?” Dad was suspicious.

“The tea helped.” I insisted.

“Uh huh?” He didn’t seem to believe that. “I guess the magic might cheer you up.” I nodded quickly. The suggestion itself had cheered me up. “Alright, you can go. But you have to promise me no more calls from the nurse.” I bit my lip and nodded slowly. I knew I would only be able to get away with that once anyways.

I raced down the stairs and then over to gran in the kitchen. “Will you show me now?”

Gran got up from her seat and we walked over to the hall bathroom. I knew this is where the chamber was. _I finally get to see it!_ She knocked on the door twice. “Chamber of Crowe, open to me. Reveal yourself on the knock of three.” She knocked a third time and when she opened the door. Now instead of a toilet there was a cave.

“Wow!” I exclaimed as I walked with gran through it.

“You are bringing the young wizard through?” I looked and noticed a creature that looked like something out of a storybook.

“Are you a goblin or something?” I asked.

“What?” He seemed offended. I took a step back as he came closer. “Randal Moon be a hobgoblin. Hob! Hob! Hob!”

“Oh Moon, hush!” Gran shooed him away. “You’re scaring the boy. He doesn’t know better.” When he backed off, Gran took me over to one of the spell books. She flipped through it and then found one. I looked over at one of the spells she was pointing to in the middle of the page. I squinted, attempting to make out the words; though I knew that wouldn’t make a difference. “I know the words can seem like gibberish…” _You have no idea. That’s always what it’s like for me._ “They’re always difficult when you are just learning. Of course, you’re not supposed to be learning until you’re a bit older…” She rambled. “Anyways, I think I’ll show you this one.”

“What does it do?” I asked.

“Wait and see.” Gran winked before saying the spell and snapping her fingers. Then suddenly, the book in front of her floated in the air.

“Wow.” I said, though I already knew that one.

“You knew that one didn’t you?” Gran seemed to tell I wasn’t that amazed.

“Mum taught me.”

“I see.”

“Is there another one?” I asked.

“There might be another beginner’s spell I could show you.” Gran held up a pen for a moment. Then she said another spell and snapped her fingers. I watched before my eyes as the pen disappeared. “She didn’t teach you that one, did she?”

I shook my head, “Can I try?”

“Just don’t be making me disappear!” Randal Moon warned from across the room.

I looked around the room and decided on the cup of tea that was sitting on the table—likely Gran’s. I said the spell like Gran said it and then snapped my fingers. It disappeared. “I did it!” But then something occurred to me. “But where did it go?”

“That would depend on you.” Gran explained. “You have to think about where you want it to go.”

 _“Ursula!”_ I heard dad shout and flinched. _“I am really getting tired of these drink explosions!”_

“Oh dear.” Gran looked at me. “Well, I’ll take the hit on that one—he’s used to it from me.” At least it was only one cup of tea. Last time gran accidently made all the liquid bottles in the room explode; I think was starting to get used to them. “Just keep that in mind for next time.”

“I will.” I definitely did not want to make a worse mistake than just some spilled tea. “Thanks Gran.”

“I’m glad I could cheer you up.” She gave me a hug. I didn’t realize how much I had needed this.

* * *

I woke up a few hours after I had fallen asleep in bed. It was around eleven. I would have gone right back to sleep but I heard something downstairs; it sounded like dad and gran. I got up and then opened my door, trying to be as quiet as I could be. If they were talking about something, I couldn’t let them know I was there or they might stop.

“I hope I won’t have to remind you what I believe is best for Tom.” Dad sounded cross. “Helen and I had agreed that we didn’t want him learning magic until he is older.” Was he upset that gran showed me magic today? I thought he was okay with it.

“You don’t have to remind me how you keep him in the dark.” Gran responded. “Michael, he’s a wizard. He needs to learn sometime.”

“He’s a boy—my child. And after what happened to Helen, being near magic of any kind is exactly where I don’t want him.” He didn’t want me to learn magic. But that had to be because he couldn’t understand.

“He just needed some cheering up. I wasn’t going to make a habit of it.” She confirmed. It was true she accepted his rules. Up until today, gran never let me in the chamber or taught me any new spells. “Now tell me what’s really bothering you.” She urged. Was he not mad about the magic? I felt confused.

“I’m worried about him. I am trying to make things normal again—but with the magic—” Dad sighed.

“You think things can’t go back to normal if he is casting spells?” But I’m a wizard. I have to learn at some point. “I hate to break it to you Michael, but I don’t think it’s ever going to be _normal_ around here. And not because of the magic.”

“He was only in school for one hour.” Was he upset with me because I called him? But he said I could if I wanted to come home today. “And he wouldn’t even tell me what happened—though I am sure I know what happened.” _You don’t know_. I couldn’t tell him. Then he would think I’m stupid just like I am sure everyone thinks now. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Just give him time.” Gran put her hand on dad’s back. “It’ll get easier. And soon Tom will be himself again.”

“I hope your right.” Dad frowned. “This was so much easier—“

“I know. I miss her too.” Gran seemed sad; just like dad. I knew they missed mum a lot. Anytime I would bring her up, they would get really upset. I remember gran having to leave the room once because thinking about her made her cry. I knew dad cried about her, though he tried not to let me see. I did my best not to talk about her much; I hated seeing them upset. Though I wish I could ask them things about her since I couldn’t use my magic—the magic I got from her. Sometimes, talking about the good things made me feel better. But I didn’t want to hurt them; it wasn’t fair. “Tomorrow will be a better day.”

 _And I guess it’s not fair to make my dad worry about me after everything._ I didn’t realize how worried he was because I called him. _I won’t make that mistake again._ I’ll just have to try and get through school no matter what happens. Hopefully that Benny kid won’t say anything else and everyone can just forget about today. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	5. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny meets Ellie before school. Tom decides to lie to his friends and family.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Benny’s POV

The next morning I woke up and got ready for school. I actually felt excited to get there. For as long I can remember, I’ve always felt dread at the thought of going to school. I never thought I would feel excited about going—for reasons beyond science labs; I never thought I’d have a friend. And I feel like she really understands what it’s like to be me.

Just as I finished getting my uniform on, I heard my phone go off with a text. I knew it had to be from Ellie. [ _Want to meet up a bit early? I’ll be under the tree in the courtyard. –E]_

I replied back, _[See you there. –B]._ I didn’t see why not and I knew my parents wouldn’t protest to the idea of me going into school a bit early.

I grabbed my bag and then went downstairs, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter. I took a bite out of it as I threw another one into my bag for later. “Morning love.” Mum greeted me. “You look like you’re in hurry?” She noticed I seemed ready to go.

“I was going to head in early.” I noticed both mum and dad seemed surprised. “I’m meeting a friend.” I added and that only added to their surprise. _They have so much faith in me._

“A friend?” My dad asked.

“Her name’s Ellie.” I figured they wanted me to tell them all about my first friend. “She’s in a few of my classes.”

“Ellie?” My dad asked. “A _girl_?” I rolled my eyes at the look he was giving me and then my mom. That look didn’t get past me. It was nothing like that and I didn’t like what he might be insinuating.

“Dad! That’s gross!” I exclaimed. I did not like girls like that.

“Richard!” Mum shook her head in his direction as he chuckled. He seemed to get some amusement out of my reaction. “I told you, sweetheart.” My mom put a hand on my shoulder. “This school was going to be so much better for you.” I did have to admit, things seemed to be going better for me here at Kings Park Elementry compared to my old school. Though some of the people in it were very much the same. “You’re already making friends.”

“I really should go.” I needed to get out of here before they asked more questions. I had managed to duck out of too many details last night by talking about all my classes. I wanted to avoid any more questions that could come up now that they knew I made a friend.

“Right, don’t want to keep your friend waiting.”

“Mum!” I stopped her from grabbing her car keys. “I want to walk.”

“What? It’s only down the road, I can—“

“Please mum, let me walk.” I pleaded. They were embarrassing. I had managed to keep mum from embarrassing me at the drop off yesterday. I didn’t want to have to worry about that today now that they were thrilled about my making a friend accomplishment. “I’ll be careful.”

“Trisha, he is old enough to go on his own.” Dad backed me up. I noticed his subtle wink as he tried to convince mum to let me go; I’d let it go as long as I can walk myself to school.

“Well, alright.” I smiled when mum gave in. “Make sure you have your phone.” She added. As if I would go anywhere without it. “And be careful.”

“I will.” I was out the door in a manner of seconds, not wanting to waste any time. I did not want mum to change her mind or have any more things come to mind that she wants to remind me of. _Do you know the way? Do you have your lunch? Don’t talk to any strangers._ I looked back briefly as I shut the door behind me and quickly went around the corner. In case mum did decide to come out, I would already be gone on my way. The walk itself was nice and peaceful; and it wasn’t far. The walk was about twenty minutes and once I got onto the courtyard, I noticed Ellie under the big oak tree. I walked over, taking off my bag and sitting next to her.

“Hello stranger.” She greeted. “So I need to ask you a favor.”

“Oh?” I asked, almost feeling a bit disappointed. Was that the only reason she wanted to meet up is because she needed something? I wondered, though I was trying not to immediately go to that place; that was probably just another thing. “What is it?”

“I just couldn’t get the answer to this question.” She pulled out one of our homework assignments for double maths. “Care to help?”

“Sure.” I took the sheet and looked over the question. I realized that it was an equation that was completely different than the rest of the others, but doable. I wrote out everything as I explained it. “Does that make sense?”

“I owe you one.” I took that as she understood. She reached into her bag and then took out a container of tarts. “I made these. Care for one, friend?”

“A bit early for dessert isn’t it?” I asked as I politely took one.

“It’s never too early for dessert.” Ellie replied and then took a bite of one herself. “First thing you should know about me, I love my sweets almost as much as I like smart people.”

“But aren’t you aware of what sugar does to the brain?” I asked, only slightly teasing her.

“I think it will take a lot more than a tart to turn me into an idiot like those two over there.” I looked over and noticed Tom Clarke and Quinn Christopher by the benches. “I have three times as many brain cells than they will ever acquire.”

“Maybe if they spent as much time reading as they did playing, they’d grow some.” I took a bite of the tart and tried not to choke as Ellie started to laugh with an added snort.

“I knew I liked you.” Ellie smiled.

Then, out of the corner of my eye I noticed something big coming towards us. I put my hand out to stop it from hitting Ellie directly in the face. A football got tossed to side of us and I turned around to see Tom Clarke staring at us. _Why am I even surprised?_ I turned back to Ellie and not only did she not seemed surprised, she was also angry.

“Sorry!” I heard Tom call back as Ellie pushed the ball towards me.

“It was probably on purpose.” Ellie whispered to me as I stood, taking the ball in my hand. “You know what people like him do to geeks.” I nodded, knowing she was probably right. And I needed to do something about it.

* * *

Tom’s POV

I woke up the next morning for school with more dread than I had yesterday. I was afraid of what might happen when I saw my friends. They had to think I was stupid. I was dreading seeing the new kid again. I was afraid of what he might do today. I doubted the comments at the end of English Class yesterday was going to be the last of it; I wasn’t that thick. I dragged my feet going down the stairs into the kitchen.

“Morning Tom.” My dad put some beans on toast on the table and I felt my stomach lunge at the thought of eating.

“Morning.” I went over to the fridge and poured some juice. I knew that was probably going to be the only thing I could manage to stomach right now. After finishing it I went to grab my bag.

“Not going to eat, Tom?” Dad asked, he looked concerned.

“I just don’t feel like toast, is all.” I forced a smile, not wanting him to worry about me like he had been yesterday. I then opened my bag and pulled out my homework, remembering that I needed to finish it.

“You didn’t finish your homework last night?” Dad asked. “Do you need help with it?” Dad came over and I put my arms over the paper so he couldn’t see it. He looked taken aback. “I was just going to help.”

“I don’t need help—I just wanted to check it over.” I didn’t want him looking at it. Not only had I technically lied, I didn’t want him to chance seeing my work.

“Well alright, just let me know if you do.” Dad walked away and I attempted to finish the last of it, which took a while. By the time I had finished, dad came back into the kitchen with his work stuff. “Tom, we better get going. I have a house call to get to so I’ll need to drop you off in the next ten minutes.”

“Why didn’t you say so before?” I asked as I shoved the homework into my bag and then grabbed my jacket from the hallway.

“The time got away from me.” Dad gave a lame excuse but I decided not to comment. I just followed him out to the car and he drove me to school quickly. Lucky for him we lived less than a mile away from it. “Now are you sure you’re going to be okay today?” He asked me as he parked in front of the school.

I forced another smile to sell it, “Yeah dad, I feel much better today.”

Dad smiled back; he seemed to buy it. “Alright. Love you.”

I got out of the car and made my slow approach up the courtyard after he drove away. I kept my head down in case people tried to look at me. I knew some would, and not just because of yesterday. “Hey Clarkey!” I looked up and saw Quinn with his football. He was still talking to me? I was surprised after what happened yesterday. “Catch!” He called and then threw the football at me. I held my knee out and it bounced back to him after hitting it. “And he still’s got it!” I couldn’t help but smile genuinely that time. “Tryouts this Friday are going to be brilliant!”

“Of course he does.” I looked to my left noticing Katie. “Where would you boys be without football?” She added and I chuckled slightly. It was just some fun; something Quinn and I always did. “You okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You left early yesterday.” Katie reminded me. I had been trying to forget about it. “And you were pretty upset after English.”

“Katie, you know Tom was just mucking around with that.” Quinn chimed in. “The book was so boring, Clarkey had to bring the story alive somehow.” He thought that had been a joke? Well, maybe that was a good thing.

“Yeah.” I nodded, deciding to go with that.

“It was a joke?” Katie almost didn’t seem to believe it. “I thought you were upset after Benny…”

“He can’t take a joke apparently.” Quinn assumed.

“I was just having a laugh.” I insisted.

“Well then, I guess I owe Benny an apology.” Katie frowned.

“Did you say something to him?” I asked.

“Yeah because I thought you were upset. He had been rude.” Katie admitted. I didn’t know that. She actually defended me after that? And she wanted to see if I was doing alright afterwards? I almost wanted to thank her but I couldn’t; then they’d know I was lying. And I would much rather have them think I was mucking around over being stupid. “But I guess I should have known better.”

I tried to ignore the comment as I kicked the ball towards Quinn and then he kicked it back at me. I tried to bounce it back to him, using my head, but it just went up. And then it bounced off my knee going to my left instead. I turned around and watched it going towards this girl and Benny Sherwood. _Oh no!_ I sighed in relief when it managed to not hit anyone; thanks to Benny. “Sorry!” I called over as I approached to get the ball.

“Watch it! You almost hit us!” Benny stood and threw the ball at me. I managed to catch it.

“It was—“ I tried to gather my words to say them right. “It was an accident.” I was so nervous I could feel my legs shaking at the knees.

“Sure it was.” Benny didn’t seem to believe me. “Now I thought you were supposed to be good with a football?” Benny commented as he took the ball from me. He then pretended to throw at me, causing me to flinch. He finally did and it was hard enough to cause me to fall back on to the ground. “Apparently you’re just as rubbish with it as you are in the classroom.”

“It was just a joke!” Quinn called out as he came over, picking up the football as it rolled away from me and towards him. Did he think that was helping? Because I don’t think that would go over well with him.

“Yeah.” Benny nodded and leaned over towards me, getting up to my ear. “ _You_ are a joke.” He whispered before pulling me to my feet.

The bell rang and then Benny, along with the red headed girl hurried into the school. I turned around and noticed Quinn and Katie already had went in, not bothering to wait for me. _They had to get to class._ Though I doubted that was the only reason why they didn’t bother to wait. I could tell Katie didn’t seem very happy with me since I went with the lie about messing around yesterday; I could understand her not bothering to wait. I brushed off the dirt from my clothes and then ran into the school, not wanting to be late. I went into the classroom and noticed Benny sitting with the red haired girl in the front while Katie and Quinn were sitting together in the back right corner. I kept my head down as I sat alone in the back left corner. I opened my books and kept my head down during the lecture, hoping no one would notice me. I knew I would probably be ignored for a while after that show in the courtyard. _That was the day I felt utterly alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom's lies may be causing him to be alone in more ways than one. Ellie seems to be stiring the pot in encouraging Benny to bully; Tom won't be left alone for long. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	6. Can You Spell Stupid?

**I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens. I only own my OCs and my plot. Everything you may recognize belongs to Davies, Ford, and CBBC.**

* * *

Tom’s POV

No one has spoken a word to me at school since Tuesday before classes started. I sat in the back away from everyone and everyone pretended I didn’t exist—for the most part at least. I always felt like that Benny had his eyes on me. I was starting to wonder if I was going mad as I constantly looked over my shoulder in the hallways. And over at the desk in the front of the classroom where he sat with his girl-friend. Of course, the one person I wanted to leave me alone wouldn’t. While my friends, or the people that used to be my friends, haven’t talked to me in days. Katie seemed to be cross with me because of the lies I told. I knew I could only blame myself for that. But I knew her hating me was better than thinking I was stupid. I didn’t understand why Quinn hadn’t talked to me. Maybe it was because he was worried about Katie being cross with him. Or it could be he thought I was a loser like Benny tried to make me look like the other day; I wasn’t sure. The only thing I knew was that my friends had abandoned me. Then on top of it, I have to keep my dad in the dark because I don’t want him to worry about me anymore. He’s already been so sad since mum died; I can’t make it any worse for him. And because of this, I felt more alone than I have ever felt.

It was Thursday and I went to my English class, sitting in the back left corner like I had been for the last two days. It seemed to be becoming my permanent seat. I took out my notebook and attempted to check over my homework one last time, when Quinn came over and stood in front of my desk. “All I do is see you do homework now.” I looked up at him, noticing how awkward he looked and likely felt to be talking to me. “Better be careful or people will think you’re turning into a geek.” He tried to make a joke, but I wasn’t laughing; I hadn’t been in the mood lately.

“Why are you talking to me?” I asked, honestly wanting to know what’s changed since Tuesday. He and Katie have been icing me out for days.

“Because we’re mates.” Quinn stated as if it were obvious.

“We are?” I honestly was surprised he still considered us mates. And he gave me this look like I was stupid for even questioning that. “Sorry, but I guess I was getting mixed signals with you ignoring me for two days.” I just didn’t understand why.

“I don’t want to—“ Quinn sighed as he looked behind and around himself. “But Katie’s been a bit upset with you for your joke in class on Monday.” I knew she had been cross but that didn’t really answer my question as to why _he_ was ignoring me.

“But why is she so mad?” That seemed like a better question to ask. “You muck around all the time.” Quinn even made jokes on Monday and Katie didn’t seem to be angry with him. She never got angry with him for his jokes. “What’s so bad about me doing it?”

“Because I expect better from you.” Katie stood in front of my desk with her arms crossed. She didn’t look at me directly.

“Katie—“ She didn’t let me speak.

“Come on, Quinn.” Katie urged as she walked across the room to the desk they had been sitting at for the last few days.

Quinn gave me an apologetic look. “Sorry mate.” He seemed to mean it. “Look, she’ll get over it but until then…” His hands were tied. I gathered that he didn’t want Katie to be cross with him too. I nodded, telling him I understood so he could feel better about ditching me. Though honestly, I didn’t understand. _How was it fair to me?_ It didn’t seem fair but I guess it didn’t matter how I felt. _It’ll blow over. Katie will get over it like Quinn said._ I tried to convince myself of that, but it was hard to believe.

Lessons started but I found myself struggling to pay attention, every so often looking over at Quinn and Katie. I just wished I was smart enough to figure out a way to make Katie get over it faster—to make her stop hating me so it can go back to how it was before. It’s funny how on Monday I dreaded my friends taking pity on me for what happened with my mum. And now I’d give anything for it; I just wanted my friends back.

“Pfftt,” I heard this whisper and I looked up. Sitting in the desk in front of me was this girl I didn’t recognize with long dirty blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Was she new? Were we suddenly getting a bunch of new kids? If she was, hopefully she’d be better than the last one. “You’re Tom, right?” She asked and I nodded. “A boy up there wanted me to give you this.” I took the note from her hand and then put it at my lap as I carefully unwrapped it. _You look so LONELY. You’re probably too stupid to spell that._ I squinted hard to try and make out the words; I eventually managed. I looked up at the front, noticing Benny looking at me while the teacher’s back is turned. I looked away, biting down on my bottom lip as I crumbled up the note and stuffed it into my bag.

“Mr. Clarke! I hope you were paying attention.” She scolded me. Why only me? But then I was proven wrong when she turned to Benny. “And Mr. Sherwood, eyes up front.”

“I was just looking for a pencil, miss. Mine’s broken.” Benny claimed and then the girl sitting next to him handed him a pen.

“Problem solved.” She let him off easier than she ever did me. I can’t believe she fell for that.

“Miss!” I raised my hand. “I need the loo.”

“Fine, but hurry back.” She told me and I scrambled to my feet. She handed me the pass to the toilet, but stopped me before I was able to leave. “I hope you are prepared for the spelling bee.” I looked up at the board, noticing these big letters with a drawing of a bee next to it. “I hope you studied the spelling list I gave you on Tuesday.” She added and I nodded. _I had tried at least. As if I could remember now._

I didn’t hesitate to walk out the door, then my walking turning into a sprint until I got to the toilet, locking myself in one of the bigger stalls. I threw the pass on the ground. Then I slid down one of the walls to the stall, brought my knees to my chest and began to cry. I knew I wouldn’t be able to stay in here forever. They would come looking for me and I didn’t want to risk them calling my father. But I wanted to delay going back for a bit. _Spelling bee._ I would rather have a big test. Then no one would see how stupid I am, but now the entire class would know unless I was lucky and got easy words; though I doubt the teacher would be that nice to me. I thought I had gotten out of my friends figuring it out with the lies I told. It cost me my friends but I thought it would have been worth it; and now that seemed pointless. Everyone was going to find out and I’m sure Benny would enjoy watching me screw up.

* * *

I spent about ten minutes in there before heading back to the class. I was hoping they had started without me but they hadn’t. I walked back in and everyone was lined up at the front of the classroom. “You’re back just in time.” The teacher commented. “Get to the back of this line.” There were two equal lines on both sides of the front. I went to the line on the left side and sighed. I wanted to scream. I hated when we did this. Every year we would have one of these in class and whoever spelled the most words right would participate in the big school spelling bee. There had to be one person from each class. I wish the ones who didn’t want to participate could just sit out, but she never let that happen. It didn’t seem fair. I knew I wouldn’t come close to being the best. Usually I would get out of it by going to the nurse but I knew I couldn’t do that this time; I was stuck.

“Tom, you’re up.” The girl who was standing behind me tapped me on the shoulder. I nodded and then reluctantly took a step forward.

“Spell _ancient”_

I think I actually knew this one. I shut my eyes for a moment, trying to think. “A-N-C-I-E-N-T.”

“Correct.” The teacher told me and then I went to the back of the line, sighing in relief. The only reason I knew that one was because I had seen the word before in one of gran’s books and heard someone spell it at home. _I got really lucky._ Benny went up to spell a word after me.

“Spell _paradoxical_.” The teacher told him. What kind of word is that?

“P-A-R-A-D-O-X-I-C-A-L.” Benny spelled and it ended up being correct. Of course he’d get it right. Though I don’t think I’ve ever heard that word in my life, let alone trying to spell it. I watched as Benny high fived his friend before heading to the back of the line. “Piece of cake.” He muttered to her and I rolled my eyes. “I’d like to see you spell that.” I realized Benny was looking at me. I looked away, biting my bottom lip again. “Thought so.” _He knows how stupid I am. Everyone’s gonna know._ There was a chance I could get lucky again, but very unlikely.

Eventually it was my turn again. A few people were sitting down at their desks, having already messed up a word. Except for the blonde girl sitting in front of me earlier. I don’t remember her ever being in line. _Why does she get out of this?_ No, I had to just not have seen her in the other line. I knew our teacher wouldn’t let anybody off. I gulped as I watched the teacher scan the word sheet with her eyes before looking up at me.

“Spell _absence_.”

Maybe I was lucky again? “A-B-S-E-N—“ I stopped there, trying to figure out what the other letter would be. I felt sweaty at the thought of screwing it up. What made it even worse was that all eyes were on me. “—S-E.”

“Sorry but that’s incorrect.” I squeezed my eyes shut. “You can sit down, Tom.” I nodded and went back to my seat, keeping my head down. I looked up briefly as Benny stood in my place and the teacher gave him my word to spell.

“Easy.” He smirked in my direction. “A-B-S-E-N-C-E.”

“Correct.”

Then suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from the hallway. Quickly the sound of voices were added to the mix, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. Our teacher headed towards the door and looked at us seriously; that meant we had to behave ourselves. “I’ll be back.” She told us before leaving.

“You’re really thick, aren’t you?” I looked up and saw Benny approaching me. “How could you misspell a word that easy?”

“Hey, lay off!” Quinn exclaimed.

“It was a simple mistake.” The girl sitting in front of me also defended me.

“And it was a simple _word_.”

“I just got mixed up.” I tried to defend myself but I sounded as confident as I felt about myself.

“We’ll see about that.” Benny took a few steps back towards the front of the room. He grabbed the word sheet the teacher was using off one of the desks in the front. He then walked back over to me, glancing down at the paper. “Spell antique.”

“You don’t have to do it.” I ignored the girl in front of me. I knew I had to.

“A-N-T-E-E-K.”

Benny laughed. “Just what I thought.”

“I got that wrong on the test last week.” Quinn chimed in, trying to make it better for me. “Anyone can get words wrong!”

“Fine. I’ll give you another easy one.” I doubted Benny would ever go easy on me. “Can you spell _hygiene_?”

“H-I…” I knew I had already messed up. “No! H-Y-G-E-E-N.”

“Still wrong.” Benny laughed, getting a lot of amusement out of this. “One more and I promise you this one is super easy. _Anyone_ can spell this one.” I doubted that even more now. “Spell _salmon_.” Was he really being nice? That has to spelled like it sounds. Maybe I could get it right.

“S-A-M-O-N.”

I frowned as Benny couldn’t control his laughter. He and a few other kids were laughing hard. Apparently it was funny enough to him that a few tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He wiped them a way and he held his side. He likely felt some pain from laughing so hard. “You can’t even spell that!” I felt my eyes welling up with tears but I was trying so hard not to let myself cry in front of him. I didn’t want anyone—especially not Benny—to see that.

“He really is thick!” A girl’s voice said.

“Leave him alone!” I heard another girl’s voice. I kind of wished that could have been Katie but I knew that it couldn’t be. It didn’t sound like her. I bet she liked me even less than before now that she could see how stupid I am.

“He’s just _stupid_.” Benny mocked, taking a step closer to me so I was looking at him. “I bet you couldn’t even spell that if you tried.” I wasn’t going to try. “Are you gonna cry? That’s because you know I’m right.” I couldn’t hold back any longer. I started to cry, but before anyone could really see many tears, I bolted for the door of the classroom. My worst nightmare happened: _I am stupid and now everyone knows it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to try and remember back to grade school when my class did those type of things for spelling bees. Last one I remember was second grade. Anyways, it seems Tom's friends are turning their backs on him and Benny isn't holding back. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	7. Only Me To Blame

** Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens. Everything belongs to Russell T Davies, Phil Ford, and CBBC. **

* * *

Tom's POV

I got in trouble with the principal for skipping one of my classes after what happened in English on Thursday. I had to make up a lie so they wouldn't call my dad and tell him. I told him that I had eaten something bad and was in the bathroom for a while. And then I added the part about not wanting to go to nurse once I finished. I could tell he didn't completely believe me. Of course, anyone would use any excuse they could to go home. _I would have if I could have._ But they took pity on me and decided not to call my dad as long as it didn't happen again, much to my relief. I tried to be invisible and what I'd give to actually be invisible. If only there was a spell for that. After what happened in English I wished I could've disappeared. I'm sure Benny would have liked that since he seemed to hate me so much. But it didn't matter as my friends had essentially abandoned me before what happened on Thursday. I guess the only difference now is things wouldn't go back to normal like Quinn thought it would.

I managed to make it through the day without too much trouble. I kept my head down, not wanting to see or hear that people were talking about me. I went to the gym once school was over. I just had to get through these tryouts and then I would be free for the weekend. An escape from hell—school—sounded like paradise. I almost consider skipping the tryouts altogether. I knew I would have to face other kids from class and not just Quinn. But I did love football and a part of me hoped that when I got back on team maybe they would be able to quickly forget what happened in class. After all, Quinn did say the team needed me; maybe that would be enough. I went to the gym, noticing a few of the guys from the team, including Quinn, crowded around each other. They were talking about something until I came near. They looked at me and then stopped. _Must have been about me._

"Hey Tom." Quinn greeted. "You made it."

"Yeah." I felt awkward. "I couldn't forget about tryouts." I was hoping that getting back on the team would help things go back to normal; if possible.

Eventually the coach blew the whistle, everyone started jogging up towards him. I stood behind Quinn and looked over, noticing a new coach. I tapped Quinn on the shoulder. "What happened to Coach Beckham?" I whispered.

"On medical leave—surgery or something." Quinn whispered back. "He started shortly after you left."

"Great." I groaned. Not only did I have to try out again, I had to make sure I didn't screw anything up. This coach wouldn't know me from last year or earlier this year before I left school. I thought because our old coach knew me I would have no problem getting back on the team; that this tryout was only a formality. But this was for real and everything may be riding on this.

"Hey!" I blanched as I noticed the new coach looking at me. "Quiet in the back!" _Already off to a great start._ He then continued to explain about how he was going to do this. "Okay, everybody on the benches over there." I followed the others and sat on the bench at the far end.

"Christopher!" Quinn was called to play first and he stood to go over, but stopped as he got near me. He leaned over to me.

"Don't screw up." He whispered. "We need you back on the team."

"Sometime today, Christopher!" Quinn then jogged over to where he was needed. _Well that wasn't very reassuring._ And suddenly, I felt more anxiety than I had when I first came into the gym. I then looked over and noticed Katie standing against the other set of bleachers.

"Katie?" She looked over at me.

"Hi Tom." She walked over and stood next to me. "Of course you'd be here for try outs."

"I think Quinn would have a fit if I skipped them."

"You're probably right." Katie chuckled.

"I almost thought about skipping it." I admitted. But if I wanted people to forget about Thursday, then this would be the best way. Then they would only be thinking about all the goals I score instead of how I can't spell to save my life.

"But you love football."

"I do." I nodded.

"Why?" Katie seemed curious.

"It's just been a rough week." I admitted, though it wasn't the whole truth.

"You'd probably have an easier time if you didn't mess around so much." Katie replied and sighed.

"I didn't mess around yesterday." I thought that had been obvious. Did people think I was messing around again? No, they couldn't have considering how it ended. "I just…"

"You could try studying more." Katie suggested.

"Why? It doesn't matter." I shrugged, not really seeing the point. Of course, I wasn't going to completely stop doing the school work. My dad would kill me, first of all. But I didn't see the point in trying much harder. I work twice as hard and I barely get by. I was just too stupid to learn anything; even some of the teachers think so.

"Maybe then people would see you differently. Tom, I know you. You are so much better than this—how you've been acting." Katie seemed disappointed in my answer. "Is this because of your mum?" Was she thinking I was doing this for attention?

"What? Because my mum died you think I want attention or special treatment?" I was a bit offended by that. "Clearly you don't know me." I was angry, but I regretting snapping instantly. "Look, you know I've never been great at school."

"Well, you're not even trying." Katie shook her head. "Tom, you were so much different before you left school." Yeah, I had a mum and Benny Sherwood didn't go to this school. "But I can't help you if you won't help yourself." It seemed things between Katie and I wouldn't be getting better like Quinn hoped.

"Katie—"

"Good luck with the game." She added. "Though I know you won't need it." I smiled slightly upon hearing that.

"Thanks."

"I know how much you _care_ about that." I frowned upon hearing that comment. And now a part of me wished I had just gone home. I was tempted to get up and just walk out. But I couldn't punish the team because I was an idiot.

"Clarke!" I looked over and noticed the coach had gone through all the existing team players; now it was down to me. I gulped nervously before getting up and jogging over. "Alright, show me what've got." I nodded and then took the position I was instructed to. But as I did, I noticed Benny and Ellie walk into the gym. _Why are they here?_ The whistle was blown and I was snapped back into reality as the ball was kicked right passed me. "Out of your head, Clarke!" He yelled and then I ran after the ball. _Stay focused, Tom. Don't worry about him._ I was on the field now and that was the only thing I had to worry about. I couldn't let Benny take football away from me. I managed to redeem myself throughout the rest of the tryout as I was placed at my old position and I played better than Quinn did. When it was over, the coach blew the whistle. "I see why Christopher wouldn't shut up about you." He remarked before motioning for me to take a seat.

"I didn't—" Quinn tried to cover himself up as the other teammates laughed at that comment.

"I knew you missed me."

"Again, only for the team." Quinn shoved me playfully. "And actually the entire team missed you. Especially since the coach had the bright idea to put Moose in your position in the first game after you were gone." That sounded like game suicide. "

"Well, sounds like I'll be back." I assumed by coach's comment that it was a good chance that I was back on the team. "You guys should be celebrating."

"Well, I wouldn't hold your breath." I turn around and notice Benny walking over with Ellie following closely behind. "I'm sure he won't be eligible to play in any of the games." I sighed, realizing where he was going with this. "Considering his academics."

"Unless he fails everything or doesn't show up, I think he'll be fine." Quinn chimed in.

"Not helping!" Though it was nice of Quinn to come to my defense, I didn't want the help.

"Don't you losers have lives?" Quinn chimed in.

"Oh, we're the losers?" Ellie chuckled.

"At least I know how to spell." Benny added. "I'm surprised you passing any of your classes."

"Did you come here just to harass me?" I felt angry that he seemed to be following me. "Or are you really in love with me?" Everyone made ' _ooo'_ noises that were actually quite annoying. "Kind of stalkerish." Benny seemed pissed off at the comment.

"Wow, you're rude." Ellie chimed in and gave me a shove. "We were just coming to cheer you on."

"Sure." As if I would ever believe that.

"Well I hope you enjoy playing while you can." Benny retaliated. "Because you know, a little kick about is as good as it's going to get for you." I looked away for a moment, trying to ignore it, but it was really difficult. "Because you will never be good at anything else."

"Not true." I mumbled, but Benny heard me.

" _Really_? We've seen you in class. You're a complete moron." Benny insulted and then he pushed my buttons, literally, by shoving me lightly. "You are _nothing_." And that is when I lost it so I started shoving him back, but much harder.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, feeling angry and hurt. Maybe he would respond better to this. "I'd like to see you give this a try."

"Tom, it's not worth it." Quinn attempted to stop me but it was too late for that. "Calm down…"

"Bug off!" I pushed Quinn off me. I was tired of this and maybe this was the only way to get through to him. I turned back to Benny. "Of course you couldn't do this! You're probably just jealous—you think you're better than me? You're not. Clearly because the only person you hang out with is just like you, geek!" I took a step towards Benny and then he tripped over something and then fell. His glasses flew over a few feet.

"Benny!" Ellie went to his side and then when Benny turned to us again, I noticed his nose was bleeding. "Look what you did!" She screamed at me and I blanched. But—I didn't do that—at least, I didn't mean to.

"I'm sorry—" I tried to apologize though I didn't do anything. It's not like I pushed him.

"What's going over here?" The coach came over and helped Benny to his feet.

"He pushed him!" Ellie insisted, pointing at me.

"What?!"

"On purpose! Look what he did!" She motioned to the blood running from his nose. "He is a bully! You can't let him get away with this!" _Me? A bully?_ Ellie then turned to Benny. "Come on, let's go find a nurse—tilt your head back." And the two of them walked away before I could even get another word in to defend myself.

"I didn't—guys tell him." I turned around and all the teammates remained silent. "Quinn?" I pleaded, looking over to him. But he also remained silent. I turned back to the coach, glancing away for a moment. "I swear, coach, I didn't push him. He just… _fell_."

"That's not what it looked like." I bit my lip. "And I'm sorry, but I can't have someone like you on the team."

"No, please—" He couldn't be serious. "Please don't do this. I need to be on the team."

"I think you need to work on keeping your temper in check." Coach's mind was set now. "I can't have you losing it on the field. Sorry, kid." He then walked away from me with most of the other guys on the team following.

"Maybe Sherwood's right; that was _really_ stupid." Quinn stated before he went to catch up with the rest of the team.

I left the gym with my head hanging low. I watched as the team was circled around coach in the gym and they then began running laps. _I really screwed up._ It seemed there went my chance to make people forget about my mistakes. And now everyone was going to think worse things of me; and they also would be right. And this time, I couldn't even blame Benny for it. I only had myself to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like Tom dug himself a hole. Will things ever get better for him? Will he and Katie ever makeup? Up next: We are introduced to a character who made an appearance during the spelling bee and Tom considers using magic at school.


	8. Fire Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens. I only own my OCs Ellie and Rachel. Anything else you may recognize belongs to CBBC, Russell T. Davies, and Phil Ford.**

* * *

Tom's POV

It was Monday and everyone was ignoring me. Katie and Quinn weren't the only ones. Everyone that I would have liked to talk to would barely look at me. They would give me these looks before going back to whatever they were doing or they would pretend I wasn't even there. Everyone that used to be a friend or even acquaintances, were icing me out. Except for Benny and Ellie, of course. The two people u wanted to ignore me, still spoke to me but only to offer more insults. Though, they didn't bother me as much as before. They seemed to know that the loneliness was eating me alive and nothing else they could say to me could compare; at least for now.

I didn't expect any different from everyone after what happened on Friday. I was stupid; though that wasn't anything new. As far as everyone saw it, I was just the hothead who thought it was funny to muck around in class. Oh and that I'm being a bully towards the new kid, as Ellie would put it. _If only they knew the half of it._

At lunchtime, I sat down at a table that had a few people sitting at it; or it did. Once I sat down, the group of three got up and went to sit at another table, leaving me at the table alone. I wasn't surprised, but it still hurt. I picked at my food for a while, not feeling very hungry.

"Hi." I looked up and noticed a girl had sat down. "You're Tom, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I realized she was familiar and then tried to think where I had seen her before. "You're in my English class, aren't you?" I remember her from last week when she sat in front of me.

"I transferred to Kings Park in the middle of last term," She said as she took the lunch out of her bag. I thought she must be new if she is sitting by me. Maybe she didn't hear. "I'm Rachel."

"Must've been after I left," I assumed because I didn't recall ever seeing her before I came back. "I've only been back a week." And I wished I had never come back. Or that Benny Sherwood had never transferred in. Everything was going alright until he showed up, but I guess I made it easy for him. "So why are you sitting by me?" I was curious. "Did someone make you?" I figured it either had to be some cruel joke some kind or one of the teachers pitied me sitting alone.

"Nobody made me do anything," Rachel frowned. "I wanted to sit here."

"Why?" I guess maybe she hadn't heard. But I was sure the entire school was talking about me. "I bet you've heard all about me."

"I've heard things," Rachel admitted. "But I try not to listen to gossip." I was surprised to hear that. Pretty much everyone around here listened to whatever their friends said. And surely I was the talk of the school. "And from what I've seen, Benny is the one that's been picking you."

"Doesn't matter," I shrugged. It was the truth but people seemed to forget easily with what happened on Friday. "After what I did, everyone will just focus on that."

"What happened?"

I almost didn't want to tell her. I was sure that once I did, she would hate me too. "I lost my temper," That was what I came down to. "He slipped and had a bloody nose," I still couldn't believe everyone thought I would have hit him. I was mad but I wouldn't have done that. "His friend said I pushed him. Said I was the bully."

"Like I said before," Rachel took a sip of her drink, "From what I've seen, Benny is the bully."

"Wish other people would see it that way."

"Give it time," Rachel encouraged. "This will all blow over when they have something else to talk about." Quinn had the same thought, but I doubted it now. One of the reasons it was bad now was because I wasn't going to be on the team now; that's why Quinn and the other guys hated me. "And after what Benny pulled what he did to you in English, I would have snapped a lot sooner."

I smiled slightly at hearing that. "Really?"

"Yeah," She was frank with her answer. "People used to make fun of me all time," She admitted. "But I won't take that anymore."

"What for?" I asked without thinking. _Well, that's it! I must be stupid._ "Sorry! I shouldn't have asked." I was surprised that she hadn't gotten up and left already.

"No, it's fine," That response surprised me more. "I'm dyslexic."

"Dyslexic?" I didn't know what that was.

"Basically it means that I see words and numbers different—so reading and writing are hard for me," Rachel explained. "I'm better with it now, but when I was little, I had a hard time and if other kids found out, they think it's funny if you can't read and they can."

I wasn't sure what to say. Though I knew the feeling, though it was probably different for her. "Sorry." I wasn't sure what the right thing to say was but I felt like I had to say something.

"My parents were too."

"I didn't mean—" I didn't want her to think that meant I was pitying her. I knew she probably wouldn't like that. It was the same way I felt about people knowing about my mum. Though in a way, I almost wish my friends would pity me.

"I know," Rachel smiled slightly. I was relieved she understood. "It's just hard to know what to say."

I nodded.

"You struggle with spelling, don't you?" Rachel asked. "I don't mean to pry—"

"But you saw how stupid I was in class?"

"You're not stupid."

"Not what everyone else thinks." I knew I was. Just like everyone else did.

"Who cares what they think?" Rachel responded as she took out her notebook and then walked over and sat right next to me. "And anyways, you're not stupid. Sometimes people just need help."

"No, really—" I didn't want her to waste her time.

"Tom, please?" She asked nicely and I sighed, realizing she wasn't going to give up.

"Alright, go on." I took out the new sheet for homework that I have to hand in at the end of the week. I hadn't even attempted it yet. Rachel then took out her notebook and began to explain different ways when I ended up getting the answers wrong. And I was surprised that they actually helped me get the right answers—at least more than I had gotten the first time around.

"See you're already doing better." Rachel seemed proud of herself for being able to help. She should be; it's not often you could help a stupid kid learn.

"I think you're just smart."

"Well, thanks." Rachel blushed and then on accident, she ended up knocking my juice onto her dress. "Oops…" She looked at me after staring at the red stain on her dress for a moment. "Sorry about your juice but I need to get cleaned up." She stood up and took her bag with her. "I'll be back."

"Okay."

Almost immediately after Rachel left for the loo, Benny and Ellie sat in front of me at the table. I frowned, moving to grab my things to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Ellie teased. "We thought you looked so lonely here all by yourself. It's more than you deserve."

I only looked at her in a glance as I shoved my notebook into my bag.

"Nothing to say?" Benny chimed in and I still didn't respond.

"You think he would after Friday." Ellie chuckled, looking and I assumed was talking more towards Benny.

"What do you want from me?" I eventually asked as I zipped up my bag.

"I think that's obvious," Ellie remarked and then Benny leaned towards her.

"You have to remember, he's a bit slow."

Ellie smirked. "Benny deserves an apology."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Benny's right, you are slow." Ellie chuckled. "You should apologize to Benny for what you did."

I then realized what they were getting at. "Me? Apologize? For him tripping?"

"You pushed him!" Ellie claimed, just like she had on Friday.

"You're mad!" I exclaimed as I stood up. "But then again, being friends with him, I guess you would be," I said, snapping again. I took a breath and then attempted to walk away before I said anything else. That last thing I needed on top of everything lately was getting detention or having the school call my father.

"Maybe we are mad for trying to be nice."

"You aren't being nice," I knew that for sure. I wasn't that thick. "You just like picking on me." There was a bully, but it wasn't me. "And I don't know why. What did I ever do to you?"

Benny got up and was standing a few feet away from me. "You look like you're going to cry." I honestly did feel like I might because he wouldn't leave me alone. A smile appeared on Benny's face, getting more amusement out of this. "Poor Tommy, no one likes him." He then leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Because no one likes an idiot."

I kept the tears from falling and just stared at him, straight on. "Even that girl sitting with you must have realized it," Ellie added.

Benny laughed at that. "I almost feel bad for you."

"Don't." I looked down at my feet.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to cry over you." He glanced back to Ellie for a moment, who was getting as much enjoyment out of this as he was. I turned to leave but then stopped after what he said next. "But I wonder if your parents do?"

"What?" I said, softly.

"I mean, what do your folks think about having a stupid kid?" Benny asked, but I couldn't respond. _He can't know. He'll be disappointed in me. He'll think I'm stupid too._ "Now him, I do feel bad for," Benny took a step back, not taking his eyes off me. "He probably wishes he had a different kid—anything is better than a retard."

"Take that back!" I demanded.

"Or what?"

I put one hand behind my back and then snapped my fingers and muttered a spell, softer than a whisper. Not like he'd be able to understand the words if he heard them.

"What was that?" Benny put a hand behind his ear, showing that he couldn't hear me. "Spea—" Benny was cut off by a large portion of food hitting him in the face. Then suddenly the entire canteen went silent and everyone was staring, but only for a moment before food started flying everywhere. I blanched as I tried to get cover. And then eventually everyone started picking up their food and throwing it. I watched from behind a bin as Quinn and some others threw food across the room and then one after another, people would join in. _I must have done something wrong._ I guess I shouldn't have copied a spell I heard Gran doing—or mess up. _Careful with the words, Thomas._ I remembered her saying that to me once before she made a mistake. I guess I just made the same error. I didn't know what to do but hide, though it didn't make a difference.

It wasn't over for several minutes and by then, everything was a mess and everyone was covered in some form with the thrown food. The headteacher then came in and didn't speak for a moment as some food stuck to the ceiling fell onto his head.

"Who is responsible for this!" He yelled and his voice was scarier than his expression. I wanted to stay hidden. _Maybe being invisible is a good idea._

"He did it!" Benny noticed me hiding and then pointed directly at me. "He threw it at me first!"

"Mr. Clarke," I sighed as I stood up, looking down at my feet. "My office now." I followed him out and then down the hallway to his office. "Janine, Call Thomas Clarke's father and get him down immediately." He told his assistant before taking me into his office and shutting the door. I blanched and looked up at him. But I knew no argument was going to change his mind. Again, I made a bad decision; I just hope Dad doesn't realize how bad it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first official appearance of Rachel, whom is portrayed by Mia McKenna-Bruce.


	9. Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens. I only own my OCs and the plot idea. Anything else you may recognize belongs to CBBC, Russell T. Davies, and Phil Ford.**

* * *

Michael's POV

I got the call from the school after I had finished up with work for the afternoon; it had been a light workday. Getting the call, my first thought was that something happened to Tom and I was worried he was hurt. I was worried that it might be a repeat or something similar to his first day back. _Please be alright._ I couldn't get there fast enough. And I was surprised that instead of the nurse's office, I was taken to the principal's office. _Well, this isn't going to be good._

"Tom, are you alright?" I asked going over to his side. I knew something was wrong when he wouldn't look at me. He didn't look like he was hurt, which was a relief.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Clarke."

I looked from the principal and back over to Tom before nodding and sitting in the chair a few feet away from Tom. "What is this about?"

"There was a fight that broke out today in the cafeteria," The principal began to explain. "As you can tell from Thomas' clothes and if you noticed the hallway outside the canteen, there was quite a mess." I tried to withhold a laugh. _A food fight._

"Alright," It hadn't clicked. "And why are we here, exactly?" I knew Tom wasn't hurt. There had to be another reason.

"Another student claims that he was the one that started that."

"Were you there?" I didn't hesitate to go to Tom's defense. "Do you know for sure that Tom started it? Is this boy that said Tom started it believable?" I wanted to make sure all bases were covered. It just didn't seem like Tom to start a fight.

"I was not there," The principal sighed. "You do have a point. There were a lot of students involved and I guess truly, they might not be the most reliable sources. I have one or two students saying that some of the food was flying all over by itself."

"Really?" That concerned me for more reasons than one.

"Like magic, they said," The principal shook his head. "I guess the only way to know for sure is to ask your son."

I turned to Tom and looked at him seriously. He still wouldn't look at me. "Tom, is it true? Did you start it?" I did the asking and there was no response. I glanced back at the principal who seemed to be taking his silence as an answer. "Look, I am very sorry about this. This isn't like Tom, at all."

"I am aware of your situation," _Oh great. More pity._ "I understand that Thomas may be having a hard time, and adjusting after what you both have been through can be difficult, but that doesn't excuse fighting."

"I know…" I scratched the back of my head. "And I promise you, we will be having a discussion." More than one, if my feeling about what happened was correct; we had a lot to talk about.

"I suppose it could have been worse," _Really? Worse than throwing food around._ "It is true Thomas has never been in trouble before, aside for not paying attention in his classes. So being his first offense, I will let him off with a warning, but please see that this doesn't happen again." _Maybe some pity wasn't awful every now and then._

"I will." That could a promise. "Let's go, Tom." I stood up and Tom followed me out and to the car. "We'll talk more about this when we get home." And I was not looking forward to that conversation. Probably less than Tom probably was. I just hoped my hunch about what happened today was wrong.

* * *

Tom's POV

The drive home was silent. I pressed my head up against the window and stared out at the lines on the road as dad drove us home. Neither of us said a word. The only thing that we would be talking about what would be about what happened in the canteen and I was in no rush to discuss it. _Maybe he doesn't know._ There was a chance he didn't catch on but I doubted it and I knew that meant this could only turn out worse for me if he knew I had used magic. _Please let there be a traffic jam._ But just how my day was turning out, we managed to get home sooner than we ever had it seemed. I slumped in my seat as dad turned off and got out of the car. I didn't want to go in and I tried every delay tactic I could think of, but I couldn't think of many. After a few minutes, I heard dad knocked on the glass on my side and gave me a look. I sighed and reluctantly got out, keeping my head down as I followed him inside. I attempted to get up the stairs quickly but only made it to the fifth step before he spoke, stopping me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dad asked, but I didn't answer. "We still have some things to talk about." I stood there a moment before walking down the stairs as slowly as I could. "Do you have anything to say?" That was his way of giving me the opportunity to fess up, but I wasn't going to. Not when there was the chance he didn't know. "Nothing?"

I shook my head, looking down at my shoes.

"Please tell me, I'm mistaken Tom," I already knew from that statement that he knew what I had done. "Please tell me I'm wrong and you did not use magic at school today."

"I can't." My voice was low and shaky.

"You know the rules about using magic outside the house."

I nodded. "I do."

"And you did it anyway?"

"I'm sorry."

"I am too." Dad sighed. "I knew you weren't ready. I told Ursula you were too young."

"I am ready." I protested.

"I don't think you are," Dad disagreed. "Learning magic is a big responsibility. It requires trust and after today, I can't trust that you'll obey the rules."

"It was a mistake! I won't do it again, I promise!"

"You weren't supposed to see the chamber or learn spells until you are older—eighteen perhaps." I shook my head as dad continued. "I shouldn't have let your grandmother talk me to into—"

"Please don't make her stop," I begged. Whenever Gran showed me some spells, whenever I did a spell, or even just being in the chamber. It was like I was close to mum again, even with her not being here. I remember always being able to feel her magic. I could always know when she was around because I could feel it, from the time I was a toddler even. And now with her gone, the only time I really felt close to her was when magic was involved. Since talking about her just made dad and gran upset, that was all I had. And I didn't want to lose that. It would be like losing her all over again. "Please, I will do anything." My cheeks felt wet and grabbed my father's arm, looking at him pleadingly. _I can't lose her again._

"Tell me why." Is what my father said next. I sniffled, feeling confused. "Tell me why of all reasons to use magic for, you used it to start a fight." He explained further. I looked away, not sure if I should say. I didn't want him to know about Benny. Because I knew it would come out how to stupid I was; that seemed almost as bad as losing magic. "I know this isn't like you. And I want to know why this happened."

"It won't happen again."

"That wasn't my question Tom."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But we need to," He put his hands on my shoulders and I couldn't meet his eyes. "Please talk to me. Tell me what happened."

"I just wanted him to leave me alone!" I shouted.

"Who?"

I shook my head as more tears threatened to spill again. "I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me alone!" I yelled, this time louder before I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. And once I was there, that was when I let myself cry.

* * *

It was a little while later when my dad came into the room. Maybe an hour, I wasn't sure. But it had been a while. I wasn't sure how long I had managed to cry before I couldn't breathe out of my nose anymore. When he came in, I was curled up, holding an old teddy bear my mum had given me close and the tears were still falling, but not as heavily. And I was silent as they fell; no more sobs. I shut my eyes and the tears still managed to escape. I was waiting for dad to ask me more questions that I hadn't answered. But instead, he just hugged me. I hadn't realized how badly I had needed it and I began to sob again.

"I'm here," Dad whispered as he held me tighter. "It's alright." I attempted to bite my lip to stop the crying, but I couldn't stop.

"No, it's not!" I sobbed. _Not there; not at all school. He didn't know what it was like._

"Shhh," Dad rubbed circles on my back and held me close. "I'm here now. You're okay now. Nothing— _no one_ can hurt you here."

 _For now._ I might be safe here, but when I went back there. I wouldn't be and the thought of it made me feel sick. But the thought of being safe at home now and in his my father's arms had been comforting enough to eventually calm me down.

"That's it," Dad soothed and ran his hand through my hair. I shut my eyes and buried my head into his shirt, not wanting him to let me go now that I was calmer. "Everything is alright."

"Don't leave me," I whispered. More than anything, for the moment I didn't want him to let go or leave. I was afraid he would now that I had stopped crying. Especially given what I had said before. "I didn't mean it…don't leave me alone." I had enough of that at school, for the most part.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dad kissed me on the forehead and I looked up at him. "You know, I remember the day your mum got this for you." I looked down at the bear I was still holding. "I remember for a while you carried this thing everywhere."

I chuckled. "I was three."

"And you refused to sleep without it up until you were eight," Dad said. And sometimes I still needed it after that. More recently, I've kept it close solely because it was from mum.

"Mum said she bought it special."

"She did," Dad nodded. "Well, she picked it out special. She said it had to be the best one in the store."

I smiled slightly. _That was mum._

"You never talk about her." While we were talking about her, I decided to bring it up. "Because it makes you sad?"

Dad nodded. "Yeah, it does, sometimes."

"Me too," I got sad most times when I thought about her. But that wasn't all. "But I like thinking about her."

"Well, anytime you want to talk about mum, I am here."

"It won't upset you? Or Gran?"

"You can be sad and miss them. But that's alright. We can be happy remembering them as well. And I don't want you to worry about that if you want to talk about her."

"Okay."

"Now do you want to tell me what's going on at school?" I frowned when dad changed the subject. I still didn't want to. "Who's been bothering you?"

"I can't…"

"You can tell me," Dad urged. "Tom, please talk to me. I can't help if you don't tell me."

"You can't help me." No one could. _I'm too stupid to be helped_.

"Try me."

I sighed, taking a deep breath. It came out shaky. "He calls me stupid…" I almost whispered. But he was close enough that he would have heard it clearly.

"Who? Someone from your class?" Dad asked and I nodded slowly. "Tom, that is not true."

"Yes, it is."

"No—"

"Yes, it is!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it's true," I sighed, knowing I would have to tell him the full truth. "School sucks! The work sucks and I've always done horrible…"

"Tom, just because you struggle with the work doesn't mean you are stupid."

"It does if you can't read," I replied. "It's too hard! Reading, writing, math…" I sighed. "I'm stupid and now everyone at school knows it."

"Tell me what this boy has done."

I went on to explain a few of the things he had done to me in class. "Don't you see? He's right and I'm just stupid…"

"Thomas Robert Clarke, you are not stupid." Dad seemed to truly believe that. But I didn't. It had to be true.

"But—"

"You know, when your mum was a little bit younger than you, reading and math were hard for her as well." I was surprised to hear that. I remembered mum always reading me stories and she was great at it; even better than dad. "You just need some extra help." Dad was optimistic despite my protests. "I'll talk to your teachers…"

"They won't help," I knew that for sure. "They just think I'm not trying hard enough." And some probably believed that Katie did. I just mess around too much or don't pay attention.

"They've said this to you? When you've asked for help?"

I nodded.

"That wasn't right." Dad shook his head. He seemed really mad at the thought of that. "But Tom, I know we can figure this out. We will find something that really helps, but I really need you to believe me; you are not stupid."

"Okay." I nodded because it was what he wanted to hear. But I didn't really believe it. More so about the part where he thought he could help; no one could help me.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I thought you'd say the same—and you'd be upset with me."

"Never," I was surprised to hear him say that. "Of course not. I am not mad at you." Though I could tell he was mad at someone. But it was a relief to hear that he at least wasn't cross. "But I need to know one thing."

"What?"

"What is his name?"

I wasn't sure if I should say.

"Tom, what is his name?"

I sighed, not having a choice. "Benny Sherwood." I hope I didn't regret telling him this.


	10. Lie To Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens or any of its characters. I only own my OCs and the plot idea. Everything else you may recognize belongs to CBBC, Russell T. Davies, and Phil Ford.**

* * *

Michael's POV

There was time until normal let out time for the schools. I decided it would be best to wait and that gave me time to figure out what I was going to say. I had to gather my thoughts so I didn't say something I would regret. This was a kid, but that didn't condone what has been done. I wasn't going to let anyone speak to my child the way this boy has been to Tom. _Be smart about this, Michael._ I thought long and hard about what I might say. And I had some things. But I knew it all could change, it all depended on the response I received in return.

It was half-past five and we had finished dinner when I went to grab my coat and then asked Ursula to keep a close eye on Tom. "Where are you going, Michael?"

"To take care of something." I hadn't explained to Ursula what Tom had told me and what I was going to do. I figured that could wait until after I had a conversation with his parents. "I'll be back in an hour. You'll check in on Tom?" He had gone back to his room after finishing dinner. Though we had talked, I knew he was having a hard time with everything.

"I will." Ursula nodded.

I knew where to go. I knew the Sherwoods as they were the only new family to the neighborhood. And I had a short conversation with whom I assumed was the mother at the market not too long ago. They were only a few streets down and the walk took a little under ten minutes.

I knocked on the door and I recognized the woman from the market when she answered the door. But I could tell she didn't recognize me. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Michael Clarke and I live a few streets down," I figured we could use the proper introduction. "We actually met last week at the market, I don't think you remember."

"Oh yes," It seemed to come back to her. "I remember." She held out her hand as she stepped out onto the porch. "You, your wife, and son should pop around for some tea sometime."

"Actually, just me and my son. My wife past away in October."

"Goodness, I'm so sorry." She frowned. "And your son, how is he getting on? How old is he?"

"He's hanging in there," I answered. Honestly, we were both still struggling, and what's been happening hasn't helped the transition back to normal. "He's ten."

"Oh, he's the same age as my Benny."

"Actually, that's more to why I'm here," I figured I better get on with it. "Mrs. Sherwood…"

"Please call me Tricia."

I nodded. "Tricia, Your son and mine must be in the same class and apparently there's been some bullying going on."

"Excuse me?"

"Your son has been making a fool of mine in class."

"My son is not a bully." She seemed surprised at the accusation. But then again, I guess most parents would be. It is a hard thing to swallow. "Benny is a sweet thing, your son must have gotten the wrong name—confused him with someone else."

"Your son's name is Benny Sherwood?"

Tricia nodded.

"Then I have the right kid."

"There has got to be some misunderstanding." Tricia shook her head, unable to believe this. "You know at his old school, Benny was bullied terribly and I just don't believe that he would do that. He wouldn't."

"Did he start King's Park Elementry a few weeks ago?" Tricia nodded. _Tom's first day back. That's when it started._ "Look, Tom's already had a hard time with losing his mum and having to start back at school again…"

Tricia cut me off. "Again, I'm sorry about your wife but I really think your son is mistaken."

"You said your son was bullied?" She nodded again at the question. "What for? If you don't mind me asking."

"Benny is very smart," She smiled slightly. "His classmates were jealous of him and they went out of their way to make his life miserable. He hated school, aside from the classes. But since he started here, he's been doing better. He's actually made a friend."

"You know they say that children that have been bullied can _become_ bullies." And that seemed to be the case. "Your son has been humiliating mine for weeks. He's called him 'stupid' and…" I cut myself off. I didn't want to go over the instances that Tom had told me earlier. "All I ask is that you make him stop."

Tricia opened her front door slightly and then called out her son's name. "Benny! Come here!"

I waited a moment and then a young boy came to the door. _So this is him?_ It's always interesting, how you imagine your child's bully looking like compared to what he actually does.

"Who's this?" Benny asked.

"This is Mr. Clarke, he lives a few streets down and it seems his son is in your class," Tricia explained. "Tom, right?" She looked at me and I nodded. I noticed a slight reaction when Benny made the connection; at the very least he knew him.

"Do you know him?" I asked, watching closely to see if there was another reaction.

"Um yeah," Benny shifted slightly. Almost as if he were nervous. "I don't know him that well."

"Is that so?"

"He's a footballer, or at least he used to be," Benny said and I arched an eyebrow. _Used to be?_ "I usually try to avoid them, no offense."

"None taken." I forced a grin.

"So why is he here?" Benny asked again, looking to his mother.

"You've been bullying my son." I just blurted it out.

"Benny, tell me the truth." Tricia glared at me before turning back to her boy. "Is this true?"

"No," He shook his head. "Of course not."

Tricia nodded as she expected that answer. "Do you have an idea why Tom would say such things?"

"I don't know," Benny shrugged. "Maybe it's easier to blame me than one of his friends from the football team. They all hate him now apparently." _They what?_ It seemed there was a lot more going on that Tom didn't tell me. "Easier to blame the new kid, I guess."

"My son specifically named you," I couldn't just bite my tongue. All I could think about was how upset Tom had been and I just knew that this kid had caused it. "And he's no liar."

"Mr. Clarke—"

"He's lying," I was sure of it. "He said that you called him an 'idiot' and among other things."

"I asked him to stop messing around in class once," Benny put on an innocent act as he looked at his mother. "He was making it difficult to pay attention, but I didn't say that…" And his mother was buying into it. But a part of me didn't blame her.

"Go inside Benny."

He looked at me for a moment before heading back in and Tricia made sure the door was shut before she spoke again. "There you have it. My son is not a bully."

"You believe that?"

"My son is not a liar."

"Neither is mine," I said. "But someone is."

"You know what I think?" Tricia took a step forward and I sighed. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what she had to say. "I think your son thinks he can get away with playing the victim. Those footballers all get special treatment and think they can do whatever they want. My son probably challenged him—threw a simple equation at him most likely."

"Excuse me?" That last part angered me.

"I would be more likely to believe that your son bullied mine than the other way around." Of course, it was always easier to believe that. "You know he came home with a bloody nose on Friday. Maybe your son had something to do with it."

"How dare you!" I snapped. "Tom would never—and you know, bullying isn't only physical. And just because my son is— _was_ on the football team, doesn't mean you or _anyone_ can just label him off. You don't know him." It seemed this wasn't going to go anywhere. "You may want to believe your son, but he's the one lying." I decided to leave it at that, knowing I wasn't going to change her mind. I wouldn't waste my breath. "I guess it was a mistake coming here."

"That we can agree on," Tricia responded. "Goodbye, Mr. Clarke." The door was slammed in my face and I sighed, not turning around for a moment. All I wanted was to help make things better for Tom, but I feared that I only made things worse.

* * *

Benny's POV

Once mum was finished talking to me, I decided to listen for another minute as she let Mr. Clarke have it. I almost felt bad for lying. I had never lied to either of my parents before. Thinking about it, I felt a pit in my stomach. _What if they found out? I shouldn't have lied, it's wrong._ I had to shake off the feelings. I had to remember what Ellie said. She told me that sometimes you have to do things that feel wrong for the right reasons. It was better that they didn't know the truth and this way, they could see things in a different mindset. They didn't know Tom Clarke, but Ellie and I do.

 _"…he probably threw a simple equation at him."_ I had to hold back a laugh so she wouldn't know that I was listening. She isn't completely wrong, in a way. And now she understood. What we were doing wasn't really bullying, we were just giving him what he deserved.

When Mr. Clarke said he was going to leave, I scrambled up the stairs to my room before mum could come inside. I went inside and shut my door as I heard mum slam the front door, probably in frustration from that conversation. _It seemed I wouldn't be the only one who wasn't fond of the Clarkes._

I took out my phone and sent Ellie a text. _[You'll never guess who showed up here! Call me!]_

I didn't get a response before mum came into my bedroom. "Oh, is he gone?" I asked as if I didn't already know the answer.

"Yes," Mum nodded. "I'm so sorry, no one should ever speak to you like that."

"Why would someone make up lies like that?" I asked.

"He is jealous of you," Mum said. She had said similar things when I was bullied back at my old school. I was smarter than everyone else there and mum believed they made it difficult for me because of jealousy. I never believed that. They bullied me because as they put it, I was a science geek. If I had to guess, they did because it was fun.

"You think so?"

"This Tom Clarke probably isn't used to some telling him the truth about who he really is. And he thought of a way to get you in trouble."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Probably."

"Benny, I want you to tell me the truth," I felt my stomach drop at hearing that. She couldn't know I was lying right? "Did this Clarke boy give you that bloody nose last week?" I was able to release the breath I had been holding.

"Mum, I get nose bleeds all the time…"

"I am asking about Friday. Did he cause it? Did he hurt you?"

"I just fell."

"Did he push you?"

I thought about it for a moment, chewing on my bottom lip. _He would've. He was angry._ I remembered back to when Ellie brought me to the nurse, she went on about how I was lucky I had only tripped because he would have done worse. Apparently, he's gotten into fights before and has a short temper. She was surprised it took him this long before he came after me. She said that's why I couldn't stop and I had continue with this, or else he could find a way to turn this around on me.

"Benny, did he push you?" Mum repeated.

"Yes." I lied.

"I guess I will have to have a conversation with his father…"

"No!" I said too quickly. "Mum, there is no point. He will deny it."

"I can't let him get away with this," Mum seemed determined. "Especially not after this boy goes accusing you of being a bully."

"Mum, please, just don't get involved," I begged.

Mum hesitated. "If he does anything to you, you must tell me right away."

I nodded. "I will." But I doubted he would. And who would defend Tom Clarke anyways? He had no friends, thanks to that stunt on Friday. He was getting everything he deserved. "Um mum," I said when I heard my phone ringing. "Can I have some privacy? My friend wants to talk about homework."

"Oh, of course." She patted my head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

 _"What's going on?"_ Ellie asked when I answered.

"Tom Clarke's father showed up here." I then went on to tell her everything that I heard and what my mum had said to him.

Ellie laughed. _"That's just brilliant!"_

"And she thinks that Tom pushed me."

"And what did you tell her?"

"That he did…" My voice went soft. I almost felt guilty, more so for lying to her again.

 _"Good,"_ Ellie said _. "Remember what I told you, he would've. It's better people believing that. They need to know what kind of person Tom really is like."_ I nodded, though I knew she couldn't see that. " _I've known him for a long time. And now it's time he gets what he deserves."_

"Right."

" _So do you really think he went crying to his father because of today?"_

"Probably so he wouldn't get in too much trouble."

 _"Well, I have some ideas for the next time we see him."_ I didn't have to see her face. I could sense the smirk. _"I'll tell you tomorrow."_

"He's coming back tomorrow?" I was surprised. I would have thought he would have been suspended for fighting.

 _"Don't you listen, Benny?!"_ Ellie snapped slightly. _"Boys like Tom get away with everything."_

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he did."

_"So, just come a bit early and we'll talk while we study."_

"Sounds good."


	11. The Gift Of A Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens. I only own the plot idea and my OCs Rachel and Ellie. Anything you may recognize belongs to CBBC, Russell T. Davies and Phil Ford.**

* * *

Rachel's POV

After the last bells rung, I gathered my stuff and stopped by all the other classes in the day to get extra copies of the assignments that were due the next day. I put them in a separate folder and then carried them out with me. My father noticed them instantly and asked what they were for, as I expected he would. "These are for a _friend_. He left early and I figured I could take the assignments." I explained. And I wanted to do more than just hand them off. "Is that alright? He doesn't live far from here." My dad didn't have to think for too long and then he drove me over.

"You've never mentioned a friend that lives in our neighborhood," Dad commented as he parked in front of the house.

"It's a more recent friendship," Today had been the first day we had talked to each other, but I had seen him around; and not just at school. "Can I go now?"

"Do they know you're coming over?"

"Not exactly…" I admitted. "It's kind of a surprise."

"Then maybe I should wait."

I shook my head. "I'm sure it will be fine." Of course, I didn't know that. But the worst that could happen was that it was a bad time and I could walk myself home. But I doubted they would turn me away if I was bringing his homework. "You don't want to be late for your date."

Dad smiled and then gave me a kiss on the head. "Have fun, honey."

"Yeah, okay." I almost had to laugh. _It's homework._ But I guess it would be more fun than doing it alone.

I got out of the car, grabbing my backpack that was laying on the floor. I put one strap over my shoulder and then went to the door as I heard dad's car drive away. I knocked on the door and waited a few moments before an older woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Tom," Though I knew she probably could figure that out. From what I heard, Tom didn't have any siblings and I was eleven. I certainly wouldn't be there for any adults. "Is he here?" I figured he was. I doubted he would be anywhere else after what happened at lunch-time.

"He is," The woman nodded. "But I don't think he is up for visitors at the moment."

"I brought his homework." I offered. "And some help."

The woman hesitated for a moment. "We'll see if he's up for it." She stepped aside and opened the door. "Please come in."

"Thank you," I said politely as I stepped inside and she shut the door behind me. She then led me upstairs and she knocked on a bedroom door, opening it slightly.

"Tom," She said. "Someone's here to see you."

"Who is it?" I heard him ask.

The woman turned back to me, puzzled, as she had forgotten to ask my name when she let me in. "Rachel," I told her, and then I poked my head in so Tom could see me.

"Um yeah." Tom sat up on his bed and the woman let me go in.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." The woman smiled before stepping out and shutting the door.

"Your gran?" I asked and Tom nodded. "She seems nice."

"She is," Tom said. "How did you know where I live? I never mentioned."

"Why would you? We only just talked today." I pointed out as I walked over towards the bed and stood on the side he was sitting on. "But I live down the street and I've seen you around—not just at school."

"You've seen me?"

"Some mornings." I nodded. "I walk to school most days when I stay with my dad." I decided to clarify. "You walk some mornings, don't you?"

"Sometimes."

"Anyways, I bring gifts," I slid the backpack strap off my shoulder and then took out the folder I put the assignments in. "Your homework."

"Thanks…" Tom wasn't thrilled. I wasn't sure why I expected anything else than that reaction.

"I know, not too exciting." I chuckled. "But this way you won't get too overwhelmed." If you miss too much, it was easy to get overwhelmed by the extra work."

"I'll get to it later." I noticed Tom's expression as he put the papers to the side. Of course, the last thing he wanted to think about was school work. I definitely knew what that was like and not just because course work isn't my favorite thing to do.

"If you get a start on it, I could help you." That was the other reason I was here; I wanted to help.

"You shouldn't waste your time." Tom hesitated.

"I wouldn't be," I sat next to him on the bed and he moved over slightly. I was barely on it so I had to use my right leg to hold myself up. "I helped you at lunch, didn't I?"

Tom nodded, still hesitating. "Just lucky."

"Not lucky," I corrected. "I just know how to teach you."

"I'm too stupid…" Tom mumbled.

"You're not," I shook my head. "You just learn differently, is all." But Tom didn't seem to believe me. Benny's certainly done a number on him. "You're dyslexic, like me."

"What?"

"You have dyslexia," I went on to explain. "That's why reading and writing and math is hard." I gathered he hadn't been diagnosed and that's why he didn't know. But I knew that wasn't uncommon. Apparently, there were a lot of people who didn't find out for a while, some not until they were adults. That's the way it was for my uncle.

"Like you?"

I nodded. "I have it too, but I was diagnosed early." That probably had to do with my uncle having it that my parents knew the signs. "I remember I used to get so frustrated and the thought of reading out loud in class was terrifying." I was sure Tom had similar feelings. "I cried a lot."

"How did you find out?"

"My parents knew the signs and took me to someone and they explained it to me," I told him. "Did you know Tom Cruise has it?"

"He does?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Anyways, you'll need to be diagnosed technically, but I am pretty sure you have it."

"How did you know?"

"Remember the first day of the term when you had to read in class?" I asked and Tom nodded, biting his bottom lip. _Of course, he wouldn't forget that._ I figured as much. He would be likely to forget that as I would be to forget when this group of girls told me I was stupid in first grade. "That and the spelling bee…I kind of put two and two together."

"You could be wrong."

"I could, but I'm not." It was unlikely I was wrong about this. "Unless you really are just playing dumb in class to be cool, but I don't think so." After Benny humiliating him like he has, I doubt he was messing around. "When I helped you at lunch, you seemed to get it."

"A little. Is that why you wanted to help?"

"Partly." That hadn't been the only reason I sat with him at lunch. "You also seemed like you could use a friend."

"Friend?" Tom asked.

"I hope so," I chuckled. "At this point." If he didn't consider me a friend now, well that might make things weird.

"If you want to be." Tom was trying to hide a smile. "All my other friends left."

"They weren't your friends," I assumed most of the boys were just mad and were holding the football thing over his head. "Either they will eventually get over it or they won't. If they don't, then you should find better friends."

Tom smiled. "I think I did."

I blushed. "So should we get started?" I cleared my throat. "I finished my homework already, so I can give you notes and help you."

Tom moved over and I sat next to him, taking out my folders.

"You have a lot of folders."

"It helps to be organized," My mum had taught me that. She was the most organized person I knew and it certainly helped to know where things were. "Now let's start with English." I took out my copy of the book we're reading and then my MP3 player.

"What's that for?" Tom asked.

"I have an audiobook copy."

"A what?"

"An audiobook. It's the book but someone reads it to you on tape. Have you never listen to one?" I asked and Tom shook his head. "I learned this trick since reading is hard, sometimes it's better if someone reads the book to you. Then you can get pictures in your head—it's like seeing the story."

"Like a film in your head."

"Exactly." I nodded and then gave him one earpiece so we could listen to the chapter.

Once we finished the chapter, I helped him with the worksheet, and then we went on to finish the math homework. It took enough time and by the time we got through it, we decided to take a break. Tom put his hand on his head. "Can we take a break?" Tom asked before I had a chance to bring it up. "My head hurts."

I nodded and then pushed the homework to the side. "So what happened at lunch?"

"Benny," Tom answered as he laid down, closing eyes. "What else could have happened?"

I guess he had a point there.

"So what happened _exactly_?"

"Did you miss the entire thing?" Tom and I nodded. Though that wasn't the truth; I had been there. "Well, I'm sure the school was talking about the massive food fight in the canteen."

"And they will probably be talking about it for weeks." I laughed.

"Yeah," Tom nodded. "Benny said I started it."

"But you didn't?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I already knew the answer. I was curious to see what he was going to say.

"I guess technically I did," Tom admitted. "But I didn't intend for all that—I just wanted him to leave me alone and—"

"That's what they want—both of them—it seems instead of just being cruel, they are trying to get you in trouble."

"Well, it worked," Tom responded. And more than once I gathered.

"Just be careful." I knew it could have gone a lot worse. Especially if they had seen Tom do what I had.

"If only I had the power to be invisible."

"That would be _magical._ " I smiled slightly and looking over to see Tom's expression. _Good, he hadn't caught on._

"Guess I'm on my own." Tom sighed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Not completely alone," I corrected. "You have one friend."

"Yeah," Tom smiled. "And you know what it's like." I kept my face neutral though I felt a small wave of panic wash over me but then calmed at realizing what he probably meant. "If I am dyslexic, that means I'm not hopeless? With school, I mean."

"You're most definitely not hopeless," That I knew for certain. There were people that didn't care to try and they were hopeless; Tom wasn't one of those people. "Do you know Miss Reynolds?"

"The special ED teacher, I've seen her around, why?"

"Well she helps me, so maybe she could help you." And I figured she could always give him the test to see if I was right. "Your dad could give her a call."

"Tom?" We heard a man's voice approaching and I assumed that must be his dad.

"My dad's home," He told me and the man with grayed hair came into the room. He was surprised to see me.

"Sorry, I didn't realize…"

"Dad, this is Rachel."

"I was just bringing Tom his homework and helping him a bit," I explained. "I hope that was alright. His grandmother let me in."

"That's quite alright." His father smiled. "I probably should tell you there is a car parked right outside."

"Oh!" I started to gather my things. "That must be my dad." Either his date ended abruptly or I had been here longer than I thought. I looked out the window and recognized the car. "Yep, it's him, I better get going."

"Well bye, thanks for this."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, yeah?" It was more of a question. I wasn't sure what kind of trouble he got into for the food fight. "And hey, maybe if your dad is okay with it, would you like to come over this weekend?" I turned to his father. "When I stay with my dad, I'm only down the street."

"Can I dad?"

"Can I get back to you on that?"

"No problem," I assumed he may need to think, especially if he knew what happened today. If he knew as much as I did, of course, that would amount to more trouble. That and he didn't know me. He would need to know more from Tom first. "I'll see you later." But hopefully, he would let him go. I knew he could have some fun; and more than he knew yet.


	12. Play The Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens. I only own the plot idea and my OCs Ellie, Rachel, and Dr. Reynolds. Anything you may recognize belongs to CBBC, Russell T. Davies, and Phil Ford.**

* * *

Benny's POV

I ended up not coming into school the next day until late. My mum had forgotten to mention a dentist appointment to me until this morning and I didn't get a chance to tell Ellie. I hope she wouldn't be annoyed with me. I knew she always liked to get together before class and she said it was always best to get Tom Clarke during English, though I didn't see the difference between getting him in first period compared to the fifth. _Hopefully, it won't be a big deal._

I got there just before the start of lunch. I found Ellie in the canteen and sat next to her. "Well, nice of you to finally show up." She remarked. "Where were you today?"

"I had an appointment this morning, I forgot to text you."

"I waited for you," Ellie was clearly annoyed.

"Not my fault," I realized quickly that she could take that the wrong. "I mean, my mum didn't remind me until this morning." She mentioned it last week, but between then and now, there had been bigger things I was thinking about.

"It doesn't take long to send a text."

"Sorry!"

"Just don't let it happen again."

"Did you miss me that much?" I had thought mum was a bit overbearing with wanting to know where I was at all times.

"I will admit, it's more fun to study with you." I smiled slightly at that. "But more importantly, we always talk about what the plans for the day are with you know who."

"I'm aware." Ever since the football thing, Ellie liked to talk about what we could do next. She had come up with the idea to try and get him to mess up so he wouldn't be able to play football. It seemed she always had these ideas; it was almost scary. "So where is he today?" I looked around the canteen and I didn't see him anywhere. "Did he even show up today?"

"He did."

"Then where is he?" I looked around again to see if I had missed him. I wondered if Tom decided to stop eating in the canteen after what happened yesterday.

"Do you know who Dr. Reynolds is?"

I shook my head. I hadn't been at the school long and I didn't know many people, much less the teachers that I didn't have for any of my classes. "Who is she?"

"The special ED teacher."

"Alright," I didn't get where she was going with it. "So what?"

"Well, during first period after the short lecture, she came in and took that girl he was sitting with, out of class. And Tom as well."

"Okay…"

"God Benny, did they drill your teeth or your brain?" Ellie remarked.

"Well first of all, of course, the only person that could stand to be around Tom Clarke now would be retarded," Ellie laughed. "I knew there was something wrong with them."

"Yeah."

"We should go see if they are still there," Ellie suggested.

"Maybe we should let them be."

"WHAT?!" Ellie exclaimed, loud enough that three surrounding tables stared at us for a few moments.

"I just don't feel up for it today." That was only partly the truth. The fact that Tom was taken out of class by the special Ed teacher made my stomach turn. "I mean, that would be cruel, wouldn't it? Messing with the special ED students?"

"So what?"

I got up and then walked into the hallway, Ellie followed quickly behind me.

"Benny where are you going!?"

"I thought this was a game—that we were getting even—" I wasn't even sure if I was making sense. "I thought Tom Clarke was a bully—was someone who didn't care." Because that was what she told me. "But he wasn't messing around, was he? He really couldn't read?" _That must be why the special teacher was helping him._

"Maybe not." Ellie couldn't help herself and laughed.

"I was cruel to him."

"He deserved it."

"Nobody deserves that."

"You seemed to have fun with it," Ellie commented. "Telling him off, getting him kicked off the football team, getting him in trouble."

"I was wrong." I shouldn't have been stupid. I thought that Tom was like all the bullies that made my life horrible at my old school. But he wasn't and I made him feel exactly how I had felt. _I didn't know him. Just like the bullies didn't know me._

"So what? He'll get over it eventually."

I shook my head. I knew it was hard to get over something like that. I had been horrible day after day. "You don't just get over something like that."

"Oh boo hoo!" Ellie mocked. "Were people mean to you at your old school?" _They were more than cruel. More than I wanted to discuss._

"Like it matters to you."

"It doesn't," Ellie admitted. "What matters to me is what you're going to do to Tom Clarke next."

"What did he ever do to you?" This seemed personal. She definitely seemed to hate him, but I was sure now it wasn't because he was a stupid football player who messed around.

Ellie rolled her eyes and refused to answer. "That doesn't matter," I wasn't sure why I thought she would tell me the truth. "Now let's go have fun."

"Are you thick? I'm not doing this anymore." If anything, I would have to apologize.

"Yes, you are."

"How are you going to make me?"

"Do you want to go back to how it was before?" If she meant by having no friends, I didn't really care. It seemed I didn't have any real ones now. And this time, I deserved it.

"I won't do it." I turned back to walk away.

"You'll do it or else everyone will know that you're a fag."

I stopped when she said that and turned to her. "What?"

"Should I tell the entire school the story about that boy you thought liked you? What was his name? Elijah?" I blanched as Ellie took out a small book from her bag. I recognized it instantly. How did she get that?

"How did you get that?" I attempted to take it back from her but she stepped back before I could. "Give it back!"

"Sure thing." She tossed it to me.

"You stole this from my locker." I hadn't even realized it was missing. "When did you take this?"

"The first day we met," She answered. "I wanted to get to know you."

"There is a thing called twenty questions."

"I wanted to know _the real Benny Sherwood."_ Ellie got up in my face. "More than just the geeky new kid. He's a fag."

I looked away. "No one will believe you."

"I made copies of your journal and you took the liberty of signing the top of each page with your name, so I think it'll be believable."

"You can't!" I protested. I didn't want anyone to know.

"I will," Ellie nodded. "Unless you do everything I say."

"But—"

"You will do everything I say—you will make Tom Clarke's life here a living hell until I say it is enough. Or else, everyone will know how disgusting you really are."

_I had no choice. I just couldn't let those pages get out there. I couldn't let anyone else know._

"I thought you were my friend."

Ellie laughed. "And I thought you were smart."

It seemed the real idiot was me, for believing that someone actually liked me.

* * *

Tom's POV

I sat across from Rachel in English Class that morning. I wasn't dreading coming to school as I had been the last few weeks and that had been before I knew Benny wasn't going to be there that morning; that was a bonus. The lesson had been quick as we discussed last night's reading and it went better because I was able to understand it. I didn't end up staying in class very long because a teacher took both Rachel and me out and into another classroom.

"It's nice to meet you, Tom," The teacher said once we were in the classroom and we had sat down. "I'm Dr. Reynolds."

"Rachel told me about you."

"And she mentioned you to me this morning."

"Is that why I'm here?"

"I also talked to your father this morning and I would like to just do a few tests with you."

"Is this to see if I have dyslexia?"

"This is to see how I can help you."

Some of the questions were easy to answer, but not all. Some of them were hard and though I managed to answer a bunch of them, I knew a bunch of my answers were probably wrong. I chewed on my lip as I waited for her to finish looking over everything.

"Well?" I asked, feeling anxious.

"I do believe your dad _and Rachel_ are correct." Dr. Reynolds said.

"So I'm not stupid?"

Dr. Reynolds shook her head. "Not at all, and I'd say you've done as well as you can without proper help." I guess that was kind of a good thing.

"Rachel was helping me yesterday."

"She does that," Dr. Reynolds. "She has very hard and tries to help a lot of my other students if she can." She sat back down next to me. "Now I have your Math and English assignments for the day, let's see if I can help you."

We worked for a while and a lot of what she was saying made sense. Like Rachel, she had some ideas to help make it easier for me. I finished my work by the time lunchtime came around. I looked to Rachel, who had opened her lunch box at one of the clear tables in the classroom.

"Are we allowed to eat in here?" I asked her.

"Dr. Reynolds lets me sometimes," Rachel said. "But we can go to the canteen, if you want."

I didn't want to. "Gran packed a lunch for me today." I sat next to her after taking it out of my backpack and setting it out in front of me.

"So how are you getting on now? With it being official?" Rachel asked as she took a bite of an apple.

"I got my homework done," It usually took me hours at home to get through one or two worksheets and that was on a good day. "And Dr. Reynolds is nice."

"She is," Rachel nodded. "I think she's the best teacher I have ever had."

"They don't look at me like the others do when I don't understand something."

"She's the best."

"Teacher's pet." I teased.

Rachel laughed and threw a biscuit at me. It fell onto the table after hitting my cheek. I picked it up and ate it. I then took some peanut butter off the end of my sandwich and then put it on her nose. Rachel gasped in response.

"I'm very allergic to peanuts."

I blanched and then started to panic. _Oh my god!_ But then when Rachel smiled, I realized that had to be a lie. "That's not funny! I thought I had killed you."

"I was still breathing." Rachel said before attempting to get the peanut butter off her nose with her tongue. I grabbed a napkin so she could get it.

"Not funny."

"It kind of was."

"For you!"

"You're laughing." Rachel pointed out with a sly look. "Okay, let me make it up to you. I have a Snickers bar in my locker. Want to share it?"

"Share?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "For that, I should get the lot."

"Two thirds?" Rachel compromised.

"Alright, I'll take it."

Rachel got up and I followed her into the hallway. We stopped when we saw both Ellie and Benny. _I guess he did make in today._ I slipped my hands into my pockets and looked down when they had noticed us.

"I need to get into my locker," Rachel said. "So can you move?"

"You could try asking nicely," Ellie remarked.

"And you could try being nice, but I have a feeling that's not going to happen. So I will settle for you stepping aside." Ellie didn't utter another word and stepped aside. Rachel went to her locker and tried to put her combination in as quickly as she could.

I noticed Ellie patting Benny on the shoulder and then he took a step towards me. "I'm surprised to see you back here after yesterday."

"Yeah."

"Why do people like you always get off?"

"And why don't people like you have more important things to do than butt their heads in other people's business." Rachel chimed in as she slammed her locker shut.

"Oh, letting a girl fight your battles for you?" Benny was still looking at me. "Though surprisingly, that's smart."

"Tom, let's go," Rachel urged.

"Oh, gonna run away?" Benny teased. "Are you scared?"

"He's just smart enough to know decent people from arseholes. And he isn't going to waste his time listening to you." Rachel took me by the arm. "You two can go on about how much smarter you are, but if you really were, you'd know when to stop."

"Coming from the retard with a faggot for a parent." Ellie chimed in and I noticed the rage on Rachel's face. "It's no wonder you are friends with the village idiot." The grip on my arm had loosened so I got out of her grasp and took Rachel by the arm as the warning bell rang.

"Let's go." I pulled her away before she could do something stupid like I had done. We went back into the classroom we had been eating lunch in.

"Are you alright?" I asked once we got back.

"Yeah," Rachel wiped her eyes. "But I should be asking you. Benny was going after you."

"And Ellie, you." Rachel sat down on the floor in the corner and I went over sat next to her.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." I noticed a few tears, though she tried to wipe them away. "I'm not upset, I'm angry."

"About what she said?" I didn't really understand it.

"She said that about my dad," Rachel then began to explain what that word meant and why it made her so angry. "My parents are divorced, everyone in town knows. My parents actually get along, despite everything. My dad is dating and I am happy for him. But when people are cruel—" Rachel shook her head. "I can take whatever people want to say about me, but not my family."

"Your dad sounds like a nice guy." I haven't met him but Rachel mentioned him a few times. He sounded nice. Kind of like mine.

Rachel nodded. "He is," She said. "I'd love for you to meet him." And then I noticed an idea flash across her face. "Do you think your dad would let you come over for a few hours tonight?"

"It's a school night." I knew it might be a bit hard to swing.

"Please, I want you to meet my dad and my brother and we could have some fun—"

"I'll ask."

"My dad picks me up so I could get him to talk to him." Rachel offered. That probably could help if my dad met him.

"It's a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Reynolds is portrayed by Michelle Fairley.


	13. Magic In the Air

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens. I only own my OCs and the plot idea. Anything you may recognize belongs to CBBC, Russell T. Davies, and Phil Ford.**

* * *

Tom's POV

Rachel and I found each other after our last classes as we had different electives for our last period. We put our books in our lockers and then went out to the pickup line, looking for our parents. Rachel managed to find her father before I saw mine.

"Hey Tom, ready to go?"

"Not yet," I said, looking over to see if I needed to stall before Rachel could get her father over here.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Dad asked as I noticed Rachel pulling her father over in my direction.

"Um yeah," I nodded as they got close. "Dad, this is Rachel's dad."

"Paul," He held out a hand which my dad gladly took and gave it a shake.

"Michael," My dad said and after a moment let go of his hand. "Nice to finally put a name to the face." I guess he had briefly seen him when he came to pick Rachel up that one day. "So I hear you and your daughter live in the neighborhood?"

Paul nodded. "Yes, I do, a block down from you. It's a newer arrangement."

"Rachel started at school shortly after I left." I chimed in.

"Ah," Dad nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry we weren't properly introduced before now." But back then, it had been a difficult time. It was a miracle that we remembered when to eat.

"Better late than never, I suppose," Paul chuckled. "Anyways, Rachel was wondering if you'd be alright with Tom popping over for a bit."

"They did mention this weekend—"

"Tonight."

Dad looked down at me. "Tom, it's a school night." I sighed, knowing that he would bring that up. He didn't usually like me going out on school nights. And I knew that it would be hard to swing, especially with everything lately.

"I've already done my homework."

"Really?" Dad seemed surprised.

"I can show you," I would if I had to. "Please dad!"

"It's just that my wife actually gets custody of the kids for the weekend and she lives a bit further away." Paul explained. I didn't know that. I guess that was also why Rachel had really wanted me to come over tonight. "She actually will be taking Rachel and her brother tonight after dinner."

"And technically it's the weekend after tomorrow," Rachel added. "There's no school Thursday and Friday because of conferences."

"You didn't tell me about those, Tom,"

"I forgot," I actually had forgotten about them, but I usually tried to keep those secret from him. The teachers would use say that if I wanted to do better that I had to pay attention or whatever. I hated conferences for that reason. "So…can I go?"

Dad thought for a moment.

"And if you're alright with it, I always make too much food, so Tom can stay for dinner. And you can join us, if you'd like."

"That's nice of you to offer," Dad looked down at Rachel and I, we were both begging. "Alright, you can go."

"YES!" Both Rachel and I exclaimed.

"We don't usually eat until around seven, I can give you a call when we're about to eat, so you can join us." Paul added.

"Thank you," Dad looked at me. "Have fun, Tom." He patted my shoulder and then I followed Rachel quickly into her dad's car.

A minute later, Paul followed us back to the car and then drove to the house. The house was bigger than the one Dad, Gran, and I lived in. It was painted a navy blue with a tan-colored door. There was a basketball net that was pushed off to the side and I was almost sure I could see a net in the back for playing football.

"Here we are!" Paul announced as he parked and turned off the car.

Rachel got out first and then I followed her inside. She dropped her backpack on the ground next to the door and then ran off into one of the rooms. I took off my shoes and then went to follow her. I noticed her wrap her arms around an older boy's neck.

"Rachel!" The boy dropped what he was doing. "What are you doing?" He then looked over and noticed me. "Friend of yours?"

"That's Tom," Rachel looked at me. "This is my brother Bentley."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Bentley asked Rachel and she let go of him and gave him a shove.

"Of course, not!"

I shook my head as well.

"Maybe not yet," Bentley commented. "But just you wait. You'll eat your words in a few years. Wedding bells will ring and…" He was cut off by Rachel hitting him in arm and I began to blush.

"Shut up!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am in the middle of the championship!" Bentley held up his game controller and then resumed whatever game he was playing.

"Benny!" I heard their father yell. "Did you do what I asked you to do yet?"

"Not yet, but I will soon."

"Well, I think your thumb workout can wait," I couldn't help but a laugh at that, though I tried to hide it. Rachel didn't bother trying to hide the laugh. "Come do your chores. It won't take long."

Bentley groaned. "Why can't Lorenzo clean up before he leaves for the night?"

"Benny, just come do it."

Bentley groaned one more time before getting up. "Don't touch it." He looked at Rachel and only glanced at me briefly before going into the kitchen.

_Why did they have to call him Benny?_

"He's actually quite nice, except when he's gaming," Rachel added as she then pulled upstairs and brought me into her bedroom.

"So, you call him Benny?" I asked.

"Sometimes," It took a moment before Rachel caught on to my discomfort. "Not all Benny's are awful. But I'll keep it in mind not to call him that while you're here." I nodded thankfully. I knew it was probably stupid, but I couldn't help it. Just hearing that name made me think about him and that was the last thing I wanted to think about right now. "Now come on!" Rachel pulled me onto her bed and then we started jumping on it.

A smile quickly appeared on my face and I began to laugh with her.

"Did you close the door?" Rachel asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to show you something," Rachel stopped jumping and made sure her windows were covered by the curtains. "But you have to keep it a secret and not tell anyone. Can you do that?"

I nodded. "What kind of secret?"

"One that nobody can know about."

I nodded. I could manage to keep a secret. I had one big one of my own.

We both started jumping again and as we did, Rachel said something that I wasn't able to make out and then she snapped her fingers. Then a bunch of the objects in the room started floating, including each other. I looked around frantically and then back at her realizing what had just happened. _Was this for real? Could she be…?_

"You're…" I couldn't even get the words out.

"A wizard." Rachel finished.

"You are," I honestly couldn't believe this and I didn't mean the spell she had cast. I couldn't believe that I knew a wizard that was my age.

"I have to tell you something—"

"I know you're a wizard, Tom," Rachel cut me off before I could speak.

"You know?"

"The spell you did in the canteen. I had come back just before you cast it and I saw you—snap your fingers and the magic—I saw you do magic." Rachel explained. "That's why I knew I could trust you with this."

"Is that why you wanted to be my friend?"

Rachel shook her head. "I talked to you before you cast the spell, remember?" I did remember, but I wondered if being a wizard as well made her more willing to get to know me. "I will be honest, knowing this made me want to know you more, but that wasn't the reason I talked to you. I liked you before that and this."

"Is this real?" I honestly couldn't believe it. "You're really a wizard too?"

"I am—my whole family is."

"Everyone?"

"My dad, my mum, and my brother as well." Rachel nodded. "Is it different with your family?"

"I got magic from my mum. She and my gran had magic."

"So you're dad's an unenchanted?"

I nodded, looking down a bit.

"That's alright, the man my dad's dating is an unenchanted—as far as he knows at least."

"I don't really know much magic—my dad doesn't understand and he thinks I'm not ready."

"Does he know about Monday? You using magic?"

I nodded slowly. "But I think finding out about Benny may have softened the blow." I was thankful for that, solely because I didn't want him to take away magic. I only knew some spells but losing it altogether seemed worse than dealing with Benny every day. "He doesn't understand—my magic is the only thing I really have left of my mum."

"Did you ever explain that to him?"

"He doesn't understand magic and it would upset him talking about mum—" I knew he said we could talk about her, though I knew this specific thing might be too much. Even for Gran, let alone him. "Its just really hard not having anyone to talk with."

Rachel took my hands. "Well, now you have somebody."

I smiled but then we fell onto the bed.

"Will you get in trouble for using magic?"

"The only thing I would get in trouble for is showing you—since they wouldn't know you're a wizard," Rachel answered. "But my parents having been teaching us spells for as long as I can remember."

"Really?" It was so weird to hear that. Mum had showed me some when she was alive, but not that many. And dad seemed to think the little bits Gran showed me were too much. I was young and they all thought I couldn't handle it. It was strange to see different opinions on the matter. "But, you're going to tell them?" Eventually, they would find out. I knew that much.

"Maybe," Rachel shrugged. "But we should have some fun with it first."

"What kind of fun?" I asked. What could be more fun than flying? I didn't even know how to do that.

"Well, can you teach me how you did that spell in the canteen? Because I might have a fun idea on how to mess with Bentley." Rachel smirked.

"That was an accident."

"Well, this time it won't be," Rachel seemed to have a mischievous side. "Come on! Please!"

"Alright, I will teach you the words." I reluctantly agreed. "But how exactly did you want to mess with your brother?"

"You'll see." Rachel smiled.

* * *

Rachel took me outside into the backyard and then under the big tree. There was a patch of mud right where the fence was and it seemed to go pretty deep. It didn't take me long to realize what Rachel had in mind and I wasn't sure about it.

"You have to say the spell exactly like you did and I'm going to get Bentley out here," Rachel explained.

"I don't know…"

"Come on," Rachel was pleading. "It will be really funny."

I knew this was probably a bad idea. But I couldn't bring myself to tell her 'no'. "Okay," Is all I said and then I waited for her to tell me when. I knew we had to time it right.

"Bentley!" Rachel called out, poking her head inside. "Come here! You have to see this!" Rachel waited a few moments before turning back to me. "Do it!"

I muttered the spell exactly how I had before and then waited.

Bentley came out into the yard, sliding the door shut behind him. "What is it?" He asked and then almost instantly was hit in the face with a pile of mud. And then seconds later dozens of mud piles starting flying. Rachel laughed and let out a shriek as one hit her and then she ran for cover, over towards me as Bentley continued to get hit.

"GET COVER!" Rachel and I yelled as we couldn't really contain our laughter.

"Rachel! Stop this!"

"No way!" Rachel called back and then took cover again, looking at me as she covered her mouth to muffle the laughter. I didn't bother.

Eventually, it all stopped and then we watched from our hiding place as Bentley wiped the mud from his face and then scanned the yard for us. When he found us, it was obvious he was not pleased. "I told you this might not be a good idea." I turned to Rachel, feeling nervous at what was going to happen now.

"Are you mad?!" Bentley yelled.

"What is going on out here?" Rachel and I both blanched at hearing her father's voice. "Benny, why are you—"

"Ask your daughter." Bentley wiped more mud from his face. "She used magic." He said it in a whisper but I managed to hear it.

"Rachel!" She hesitated before going over to her father. "What were you thinking? And in front of—you cast a spell—"

"She didn't!" I shouted, standing up. "I did!"

"You?" Both Bentley and her father questioned.

"He's a wizard too." Rachel said before I could.

"You are?"

I nodded slowly.

"But this was my idea." Rachel added quickly. "Tom didn't want to do it."

"That I'll believe." Bentley glanced at her.

"Isn't this cool? I have a wizard friend!"

"That it is," Her father replied and I was surprised by that. "Now how about you two go get changed. You can come wait inside Tom."

I followed them and in and before heading upstairs, Rachel whispered, "And I told you this was going to be fun." I couldn't help but smile a bit; it had been so far.

* * *

While Bentley and Rachel went upstairs to get changed, I followed her father upstairs when he asked me to follow. He asked me if I wanted to see something cool and I nodded. We then stood outside a closet door where he knocked, "Chamber of Dove, open to me, reveal yourself on the knock of three." He said the words and then knocked a third time. As I expected, a chamber appeared once he opened the door.

"Wow," I said as I followed him in. "I didn't know every family had one."

"Of course they do."

"Mr. Dove—"

"Please, you can call me Paul."

"Paul," I corrected myself. "Rachel said that you teach them magic."

"I do."

"When did you start?"

"Well, I felt they were ready about the time they started first grade."

"Really?"

"I get the feeling it's different in your family."

I nodded. "My dad is an unenchanted and he thinks I'm not ready—that I'm too young."

"Everyone is different and not having magic himself probably makes it a bit difficult." Paul said. "Every family is different. Some families start their kids young with lessons, some wait until they are eighteen. Some don't want them to learn at all and it has to be their choice."

"Some don't let them learn at all? Ever?" That sounded crazy.

"I've met a family like that," Paul nodded. "I don't agree with it. But like I said, it's their choice and every family is different."

"Why do you teach them early?"

"Well I think it's better the younger you start. And learning magic, has a great responsibility in it. There's history that goes into it which I think it important for them to learn. And frankly, if anything were to happen to my kids, I'd like them to have a way to defend themselves." Paul explained.

I bit my lip, thinking about my mother. _Maybe if I knew magic, I could have saved her. I could have been able to protect myself so she didn't have to._

"But again, that's just my opinion. Everyone has a different approach and they can be right in their own way."

"I guess," I wasn't going to mention my mother. "This stuff is cool." We had a bunch of stuff in our chamber as well, but these things that Mr. Dove—Paul had were different. Not only that, I could feel all the magic in here.

"Would you like me to show you a few things?"

"Can you?"

"Of course," But then he hesitated. "I do hope your father won't mind."

"He won't." I said quickly. _He can't mind what he doesn't know._

Paul showed me a few objects that he mentioned were his a few personal favorites. Then sometime while he was doing that, Rachel came in and joined us. Her hair was wet and brushed back, and she was wearing a shirt that was too big for her.

"Have you been showing him everything?"

Paul chuckled. "Just a bit."

"Can I show him some stuff too?"

"I think you've shown him enough for one day," I knew that he was talking about the spell Rachel cast to show me that she was also a wizard. "You only have two spells left,"

"Fine," Rachel pouted and I tried not to laugh. "Has he met Lyra yet?"

"Our Phoenix," Rachel pulled me over to the corner. "Huh, where did she go?"

"She's probably sleeping,"

"Lyra!" Rachel called. "Duck!" Rachel and I both crouched down when suddenly a big red bird flew over our heads. "There she is!" The bird landed in front of us and it's feathers were as red as a fire. "She protects our family."

"Cool," It was almost kind of what Randal Moon did for ours, though Gran said he was there more to guard our chamber and that is why he could never leave. I once thought of it like a family pet and Randal Moon was outraged. So I did not dare say that about their bird.

"Alright, enough, let Lyra rest and we better get a start on dinner," Paul urged us out of the chamber.

"He just wants to get ready for Lorenzo coming over,"

"Hush now!"

Rachel giggled. "They are in love!"

"What did I say?" Paul was not pleased by that. But that only made me think it was true more. "Now come help me."

"Get Bentley to do it,"

"I was going to until you pulled that outside with that magic,"

Rachel bit her lip.

I leaned over and whispered, "Again, told you it was a bad idea." Even with how much fun it had been.

"Get a move on!" Paul turned to me. "You can help too if you'd like Tom." Why did I have the feeling in the pit of my stomach that this dinner was going to be interesting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Bentley are portrayed by Richard Madden and Connor Lawson.


	14. Dinner With the Doves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens. I only own the plot idea and my OCs. Anything you recognize belongs to CBBC, Russell T. Davies, and Phil Ford.**

* * *

Tom's POV

I ended up helping him a bit. There was only so much I could do to help since I had never done anything like this before. Rachel cut up the vegetables for the salad as I set the table for six and then I ended up helping throw the salad together.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to do much."

"You were a big help, Tom," Paul assured me. "Anything helps,"

I managed to carry the big bowl of salad and put it on the center of the table where we would be eating while Paul stirred the parmo sauce in one pot while the chicken was cooking in another.

Then, there was a knock at the backdoor in the kitchen and Rachel went to answer it. She jumped into the man's arms after opening the door.

The man chuckled. "Nice to see you too," He set Rachel down and then went over to Paul. He gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Oh, something smells really good." He went to put his finger in the pot to take a taste, but Paul smacked it away.

"Are you mental? Trying to burn your fingers off?"

"I thought it was finished and cooling,"

"Well, it's not—almost."

The man, Lorenzo, then noticed me. "And who's this?"

"That's Tom, one of Rachel's friends."

"Nice to meet you," He reached his hand out to me and I shook it shyly. "I'm Lorenzo—"

"His boyfriend?"

Lorenzo blushed and nodded.

I guess it made sense as to why Rachel's parents were divorced. Maybe eventually he would become her step-dad if it worked out and then she would have two dads. I think that would be brilliant. It already seemed like Rachel liked him.

"So where's your brother?" Lorenzo asked Rachel.

"Showering," Rachel then explained what happened in the yard vaguely. "There was an incident in the yard with the mud."

"I see," Lorenzo laughed. "I think I can imagine." Rachel gave me an expression that I gathered that meant that he didn't know about magic. _At least I won't have to worry about him talking about it with my father at dinner._

Not too much later, Bentley came down the join us just as the food was just about finished on the stove. Paul was putting the chicken on a large platter and then adding the sauce to it as my dad came to the house and all of us were now seated at the table.

"I do hope you like parma," Paul said to my father.

"This looks lovely," Dad answered as we all took turns taking a piece of chicken and then some salad. "Doesn't it, Tom?"

I nodded. "You should learn to cook like this."

Everyone in the room laughed at that, except for my dad.

"I'm doing my best," Dad turned to Paul. "My wife was a much better cook than I ever was. But I'm trying to learn so we're not having take away every night."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind sending you a few recipes."

"That would be great, thanks," Dad then turned to Lorenzo. "So you're from America?"

Lorenzo nodded. "I am, I moved here about a year ago for work," He had already mentioned that he was a dentist and told us the story of how after his last relationship ended poorly, he wanted a new start and he ended up here. "And what kind of work do you do, Michael?"

"I'm a veterinarian,"

"Well, that's nice," Lorenzo said and then turned to me. "Do you have a bunch of pets at home? I had a friend whose mother was a vet and they had at least five pets around the house."

"I wish," I really did. I think I had asked back when mum had been alive and they both had agreed it might not be a good idea. I noticed dad looking at me and I knew that was because he didn't think I was very responsible. "What? He asked."

"My wife, when she was alive, and I agreed that Tom might be too young for that yet."

"But that was almost three years ago."

"We'll talk about it at another time," I knew I shouldn't make dad feel embarrassed, but I couldn't help but get caught up in listening to their questions.

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife, when did she pass?"

"About eight months ago,"

"I'm so sorry," Lorenzo frowned. "That must be difficult."

"It was and is," Dad nodded. "But we're doing alright." Dad put a hand on my shoulder and I nodded. At least at the moment, we were doing alright. We just had to take it day by day. "Tom's grandmother—my mother in law—moved in with us, so we have some help."

"That's good."

"Bentley," Paul got his attention and he looked from his food. "How is the season going with football?" He asked. I didn't know he played football.

"It's going great," Bentley answered. "We might actually get to the finals this year. As long as half the team isn't sleep deprived on the trip to the semis." Hearing about that made me frown, realizing how much I was going to miss playing this year.

"Tom is the star of the team," Rachel quickly chimed in. "He was the captain the last year."

"He was?" Bentley looked surprised and interested.

"I was last year," I nodded. "Stuff happened this year." That was the truth of it all. I just hoped they didn't push for details. I didn't want to have to lie and I didn't want to have to tell the truth either.

"Well, in the meantime, maybe we could kick around the ball if Rachel invites you over again. I could give you some tips, you'll be a pro on the team next year." Bentley offered. "As long as Rachel doesn't play in the mud next time."

Rachel flung a piece of chicken at him.

"Oi!" Paul warned her. "Watch it! Don't throw your food." Rachel laughed at that and then looked at me.

"I'd love that if you don't mind," I had turned back to Bentley to answer.

We all talked to each other a bit more and eventually, we all finished eating. Not a piece of chicken was left on the table.

"This was brilliant, Paul, thank you for having Tom and I."

"Would you like to take some home? I think I have two more servings over on the stove." Paul offered and before Dad could try to refuse, Rachel was running over to get it.

"Rachel, don't!" Bentley protested.

"Careful!" Paul warned, but it was too late.

Rachel screamed in pain and then dropped the plate with the two fillets on the floor, the glass shattering around her as she held her hand in pain. "Dad, I think you left the stove on."

"Are you alright?" I went over to her before her dad could. Her hand was red from the burn and I could already see it blistering.

"Oh, Paul, where is your first aid kit?" Lorenzo asked.

But then we all heard a loud sound coming from the back room.

"Was that a bird?" Lorenzo asked. "Didn't know you had a bird,"

Rachel and I looked at each other, knowing what that was. The phoenix came flying out and then landed on Rachel's shoulder. I watched as it cried and a few tears dropped on Rachel's hand, causing the burn to heal itself. Then the bird flew off and now everyone was just staring at each other.

"I guess I forgot to shut the door," Rachel admitted.

"What was that?" Both my dad and Lorenzo asked at the same time.

And then there was a knock at the door and a dark-haired woman entered the room. "Hello," She noticed there were a lot of people. "Oh Paul, didn't realize you were having company. I'm Rachel and Bentley's mum, Emma." Her smile fell as she looked over everyone and realized something must have had happened. "Oh, I have timing don't I?"

"Oh love, you always have," Paul replied before turning back to Lorenzo. "Allow me to explain." But then he turned to Dad. "But it might be best if you and Tom go first,"

"Right, of course." Dad nodded and then urged me to follow.

"I'll see you later," I told Rachel before leaving with dad. "Well, I guess his boyfriend will know the big secret now," I mumbled, but dad must have heard as he stopped quickly before we managed to get to the car. "Rachel and her family's got magic too."

Dad nodded. "Why am I not surprised? And what exactly was that _thing_?"

"It was a phoenix, at least that's what she called it." I didn't exactly know. But Gran would probably be able to tell us more. "It's way cooler than Moon."

"Don't let that Goblin hear that," Dad warned.

" _Hob!_ " We both corrected and then we laughed.

"Is that alright? That they have magic?"

"Just promise me you won't do any spells at school again," I guess Dad was only concerned about non-wizards finding out.

"I promise," Then I thought about something else as we left. "How do you think Lorenzo will take it all?"

"There five steps in finding out magic is real, and there a few ways he could take it in the end…" I guess I would have to find out from Rachel in school tomorrow; that gave me something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo is portrayed by Milo Ventimigila and Emma by Annabel Scholey.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue and I originally published it in 2017, but I didn't actually continue the story until this year. I got this idea from watching Curse of Crowe. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
